Prunelles Pourpres
by Lord EnAgrOm
Summary: Bière-au-beurre & Poudre d'escampette! Plongez au cœur de Poudlard en 1990 : altercations intermaisons, débuts facétieux des jumeaux Weasley, retenues et commérages, nouveaux personnages.. Venez redécouvrir Poudlard !
1. Cérémonie de répartition

**Disclaimer : **Comme tout le monde s'en doute, si cette fic a été postée dans la rubrique « HP » c'est qu'elle fait partie de cet univers, donc à JKR_ CQFD_.

Mais si tant est que les murs du château et d'autres bricoles appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire, les tapis et une bonne part des perso viennent de moâ (et aussi de ma Mie, j'avoue).

**Phase temporelle : **Pas de Potter dans le coin pour l'instant, pas de « temps des Maraudeurs » non plus. Nous sommes en 1990 (soit un an avant Harry), avec tout le reste du château et de ses habitants. Vous retrouverez, entre autres, quelques Weasley et leurs tâches de rousseurs : Charlie en 7e année et les jumeaux en 2e année.

Notre cher Voldy n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, changez de fic pour ça (mais euh, je préfèrerai que vous restiez quand même hein !).

**Blabla de Moâ :** Pas de rating particulier pour le moment, même si ça viendra sûrement plus tard.

Comme brièvement expliqué plus haut, cette fic se situe 1 an avant le début de l'épopée de Potter, et se centrera plus sur une « vie de tous les jours » que sur de Supers Evénements Qui Veulent Détruire le Monde (quoi qu'on ne sait jamais), et en particulier sur les aventures de deux jeunes gens que vous apprendrez bien vite à connaitre : _Taegan Jenkins_ et _Edward Mc Cowell_.

* * *

**17h40, 1****er**** septembre 1990.**

.

.

A l'extérieur la pénombre commençait d'ores et déjà à se faire maîtresse des lieux, couvrant de sa robe de nuit l'illustre Château sorcier et ses alentours, refroidissant de son souffle automnal les silhouettes qui si mouvaient.

¤...¤

L'énorme porte grimaça sous une pression dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude, laissant le directeur de Poudlard pénétrer dans la salle, le regard vif et malicieux malgré son apparente vieillesse, la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains.

Le plafond magique, étalant plus que jamais la magnificence de son tableau subtile et complexe, semblait encore plus vivant et éclatant que les années précédentes. Des nuées d'étoiles filantes se lançaient dans d'endiablées danses tandis que les reflets flamboyants des milliers de bougies qui flottaient dans la salle auréolaient les lieux d'innombrables ombres mouvantes et doucereuses.

Les lourdes tables effilées étaient là, elles-aussi, fidèles au rendez-vous, arborant avec une allégresse somme toute mobilière, les couleurs de leurs maisons respectives, semblant saluer d'une fierté intacte après toute ces années, la venue du vieil homme.

Un regard à peine suffit au Directeur pour jauger sa réception. Tout était prêt pour accueillir, cette année encore, les élèves de Poudlard, nouvelle génération de Sorciers dont l'Avenir dépendait. L'Avenir dépend toujours de ses enfants.

Confiant, il rejoignit la table des professeurs, prenant place en son centre, non sans avoir omit de saluer chacun de ses collègues déjà présent pour la Nouvelle Rentrée.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre mécanique aux aiguilles qui semblaient flotter dans le cercle doré, et l'homme à la barbe de coton osa un soupir d'aise avant de sourire sous la mine légèrement courroucée de Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Il lui restait assez de temps pour terminer l'article qui avait attiré son attention : un nouveau parfum des Dragées de Bertie Crochue avait été inventé!!

¤...¤

Les rires résonnaient dans l'illustre château qui, enfin, reprenait vie, oubliant doucement ces longs mois de somnolence forcée. Calèches et barques mystérieuses avaient transporté les élèves de la voie ferrée à l'entrée de l'école, et tandis que les anciens retrouvaient amis, camarades et ennemis scolaires dans le grand hall de Poudlard, les derniers arrivants pointaient timidement leurs museaux juvéniles. Enfin s'ouvraient à eux les portes tant rêvées de l'Académie de magie où leur destin et adolescence se joueraient…

Un flot hétéroclite de capuches et robes de sorciers pénétrèrent à leur tour la Grande Salle, jetant un regard à la fois satisfait et déjà rodé vers la table des professeurs presque à son complet. Il ne manquait plus que le redoutable enseignant de Potions… Tout à leurs rires et retrouvailles, les adolescents saluaient têtes connues et bouilles familières, rattrapant les dernières informations de vacances et pariant sur les futurs renforts de leurs maisons respectives. Qu'il faisait bon de retrouver les murs de Poudlard en cette année 1990.

¤...¤

Le flot d'élève était tumultueux, et si bon nombre avait déjà prit place sur les longues tables de la salle, la plupart s'attroupait encore devant les portes, discutaillant, patientant, bouchonnant. Tout le monde se poussait, s'interpellait, souriait...râlait aussi...il fallait dire qu'aux vues de la masse compacte que formait les élèves...  
Parmi tout cette jeunesse, l'un d'eux devait jouer des coudes pour ne pas se laisser emporté par la vague, et ce malgré la carrure qu'il présentait, ni petit ni frêle du haut de ses 1m75 ou 80… Difficile de vérifier d'ici !

**"hey !! Tu veux pas regarder où tu vas ?! T'as peur de quoi ? Ya de la place et de la bouffe pour tout le monde alors tu te calmes ou JE me ferrais un plaisir de t'y aider!"**

Lâcha une voix forte et virile, agacée, à un autre élève qui devait bien faire à peu de chose près la même taille que lui mais qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'esquisser ce qui pourrait passer pour un petit sourire d'excuse… quoi que vu son regard… Le jeune homme aux couleurs flamboyantes de Godric Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et l'autre grommela un vague désolé..avant de le bousculer de plus belle pour lui passer devant !  
Taegan, car ainsi se dénommait l'impétueux jeune homme, serra les dents en s'efforçant de ne pas y prêter attention… Dur dur de ne pas réagir, c'est qu'il avait le sang chaud le gosse…et démarrait bien souvent au quart de tour. Un Gryffy pur et dur.

Mais la, pas question de bouger. Tel le chêne robuste au milieu de la tempête, le jeune homme aux cheveux rebelles campait au milieu du couloir, fermement déterminé à n'en point bouger. Et oui vous l'avez comprit, la raison pour laquelle il se faisait tant et si bien bousculer était bien simple : il attendait quelqu'un. Mais du coup, forcement qu'il gênait ce grand dadais, juste en bas des escaliers… Mais qu'importe ! Buté, il attendait stoïquement, enfin ...plus ou moins mais il attendait.

°° **Raaaaa elle fou quoi encore ?!** °°

Elle ? Oui. Elle…celle la même qui comptait plus que tout pour lui, et pour qui il se serait damné sur la seconde, sans une once de réflexion. Sa sœur. Leeloe Jenkins. Et comme toute demoiselle qui se respecte, elle se faisait attendre. Sérieusement attendre même. Probablement une énième dernière minute dans la salle de bain ou encore un dernier chapitre d'un de ces bouquins qui envahissait sa piaule…

C'était leur deuxième année ici, dans l'immense école britannique, arrivés en 3ème année ils entamaient tous deux la cinquième… Jumeaux ? Non. Juste une histoire de neurones et de p'tit génie, la demoiselle avait eut l'immense honneur de sauter une classe dans leur ancien collège et en tout gentleman qu'il était, ce cher Albus ne leur en avait pas refusé la continuation à Poudlard.

°°**Bon pas tout ça mais si elle pouvait se bouger un peu là…** °°

S'impatientait Taegan, dont la tempérance n'était point l'une des vertus, surtout lorsqu'il se faisait ainsi chahuter à tout va ...Deux ou trois petites vermines lui avaient d'ailleurs fait quelques sales commentaires grossiers avant de se laisser emporter par le flot d'élèves, ne permettant pas à Taegan de mettre un nom ou un visage sur ces paroles.. Lâches !! Raaaa il détestait ça : la lâcheté ! Et au cours de l'année précédente il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les Serpentard semblaient être ceux qui de tous, était les plus méprisable de part leur hypocrisie et lâcheté.

Sa sœur lui répétait souvent qu'une maison ne voulait rien dire et qu'elle ne définissait en rien un caractère … Au point même que le Jenkins en était venu à ne plus trop déprécier la Maison du Serpent devant elle, mais ce qu'il avait vu au cour de l'année dernière ne laissait plus grand doute quant aux différentes maisons ..._le serpent..._sur que ça leur allait bien..

Et même sa chère cadette, malgré ses belles paroles se méfiait d'avantage des Serpentards qu'en début de l'année dernière.

Un bruit de pas parmi tant d'autres, coupa court à ses souvenirs : il n'y avait pas beaucoup de folles pour dévaler ainsi des escaliers aussi traîtres ! Et maladroite comme elle l'était, elle avait de belles chances pour s'étaler au sol...

**"Ralentit par Merlin !! Tu vas encore te ..."**

Mais non, contre toute attente, la demoiselle à la farfelue crinière blonde atterrit bien sur ses deux pied, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, arborant fièrement son nouveau costume et surtout, cette petite étoile… Un atout majeur que son cher frère avait déjà idée de bien utiliser. Un honneur que la demoiselle comptait par contre ne pas lui faire. Une histoire de responsabilités et de confiance qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. Les règles étaient faites pour être bravées, non ?

Un ébouriffage amical de la tignasse blonde – et zut pour la coiffure- un regard noir envers le prochain qui toucherait sa sœur par « mégarde », et les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent enfin à travers l'immense porte de la grande salle, pour cette nouvelle année, sa cérémonie tant attendue et surtout son festin festoyant !

¤...¤

Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait dans la pièce, tel le bourdonnement d'une ruche en pleine saison, sous le regard relativement sage et approbateur de la table des professeurs. Un bref silence se fit, un instant, alors que le sinistre enseignant de Potion se faufilait à son tour dans la salle, refroidissant de son seul pas l'atmosphère des lieux… pour bien 2s ½. Un soupir las et désapprobateur plus tard, le brouhaha des élèves s'élevait à nouveau, ponctué par quelques éclats de rire alors qu'un Poufsouffle relativement tête en l'air venait de se rendre compte que ses camarades étaient bien plus rouges et or que normalement… Grattage de tête désolé plus tard, et rouge aux joues, le jeune homme salua les Gryffondor d'un geste large avant de rejoindre sa véritable table.

Puis, enfin, vinrent les derniers attendus, la tête encore pleine de ce premier voyage étrange, de ce lac si sombre et des frissons d'angoisses plein les membres quand à la suite des événements. Doucement, toute la salle sembla faire consensus et le silence se fit petit à petit, tous les regards se posant sur le dernier arrivage de sorciers, silhouettes encore inconnues et juvéniles…

¤...¤

.

.

_Alors c'était ça, le fameux Poudlard ? _

Parmi la foule de petits nouveaux, l'un d'eux se dénotait de par bien des points. Grand. Plus âgé. Plus sûr. Plus charmeur. Plus violet aussi. Oui oui, vous avez bien lut, violet. Ses cheveux de longueurs variables, plutôt mi-long courts étaient d'une éclatante couleur violette et on lui aurait plutôt donné 16-17 ans. Que faisait-il alors parmi la foule des premières années ? Encore un retardataire ? Rapprochons-nous donc de cette tignasse originale pour y lire quelques pensées éparses…

_Alors c'était ça, le fameux Poudlard ? _

_Depuis la nouvelle de sa poursuite d'études à Poudlard, le jeune homme n'avait cessé d'y penser, s'imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait y apprendre, les opportunités que cela lui ouvrirait...Certes, il laissait derrière lui sa famille et leur immense fortune, mais cela valait le coup!! Tant de choses lui traversaient l'esprit!! Un changement radical avec sa vie habituelle, plus de percepteurs à l'horizon, plus de famille paternelle à côté à l'encourager sans cesse avec cette voix orgueilleuse et stricte, plus de pression pour toujours être à la hauteur de son attente et aller toujours plus loin, devenir plus fort, plus puissant, plus doué, plus…tout.. _

_Certes il était ambitieux et ne profiterait pas de cette pseudo liberté pour faiblir et flemmarder, mais au contraire il leur montrerait qu'il était capable d'être le meilleur de lui même!! Que leur confiance et leurs espoirs étaient bien placés, qu'il ne les décevrait en aucun cas. Mais il le ferait comme il l'entendrait, comme il le voudrait, lui. Tiens, les jeunes servantes du domaine familial, si mignonnes et timides lui manqueraient un peu… Mais il ne doutait pas de retrouver de sympathiques et jolies jeunes filles ici même, que ses charmes et airs de séducteurs ne manqueraient pas de faire tomber..._

_Un nouveau terrain de jeu où imposer sa suprématie et sa volonté à coup de ruse et de manipulation...huhuhuhu…Sans oublier que cette académie avait formé tant de puissants sorciers!! _

_Ainsi, le jour J –c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui- le jeune homme impatient et son père avaient rejoint la commune la plus proche en transplanant, considérant à juste titre que le train ou le Magicobus n'étaient nullement faits pour des gens de leur rang et de leur classe, convenant uniquement à tous ces pouilleux de bas étage. _

_Le jour n'était pas encore arrivé où MacCowell se mélangerait à la populace suante et puante!! _

_Et puis le jeune MacCowell maitrisait la transplanation depuis plusieurs mois déjà malgré la limite officielle des 17 ans alors..._

_Sa famille n'avait eut que faire de cette loi, jugeant le garçon apte à l'apprentissage de la chose, ne se focalisant absolument pas d'une loi qu'elle jugeait absurde et abaissante, créée de toute pièce par un gouvernement de faibles et pathétiques sorciers inutiles du ministère. Leur rejeton avait les capacités, il était inimaginable de passer outre. Cela aurait été humiliant._

_Bien sûr Arclan, MacCowell père, avait précisé au garçon de ne pas trop ébruiter la chose même si s'en cacher était inutile._

_Puis la séparation était venue, le garçon avait échangé quelques dernières phrases avec le paternel, confiant, avant de rejoindre seul l'académie, sans se retourner, la mine fière et arrogante comme toujours, accompagné d'un fin sourire rusé et confiant..._

_A peine arrivé, d'un claquement de doigts –du moins c'est ce qui lui avait semblé- il avait fait venir plusieurs elfes de maison afin qu'ils s'occupent de ses affaires et les rangent dans le dortoir adéquat, ne sachant pas encore lequel pour le moment. _

_Mais une chose était sure, il n'en accepterait aucune autre que Serpentard, son père et toute sa famille paternelle avaient eux-mêmes été clairs à ce sujet. Les autres maisons ne méritaient nullement sa présence en leur sein._

_Il s'agissait de sa première année dans la prestigieuse école de Magie, Edward MacCowell abandonnant pour un temps précepteurs privés et livres familiaux. _

¤...¤

Et c'est ainsi qu'un Mc Cowell foulait à nouveau les marches de Poudlard, près de 20 ans après ses parents respectifs, grossissant de sa présence seule le rang des premières années, bien qu'il ne les accompagnerait que le temps de la cérémonie, rejoignant, lui, les cours de 5e année.

Le regard pourpre du Mc Cowell, une couleur due à une anomalie génétique, se posa sur la foule des premières années qui se précipitait et se bousculait pour entrer dans la grande salle. Pathétique. Combien d'entre eux étaient des sang-mêlé ? Pire, des Sang-de-bourbe ? Tss, l'éducation, de nos jours, allait de travers. Son père l'avait prévenu. Soupirant de résignation, c'est alors que l'inimaginable se produisit : Un gosse venait de le bousculer sans ménagement, ponctuant même son geste en le qualifiant d'un adjectif bien peu charmant…

Un fin sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres veloutées du MacCowell qui ne sembla pas tiquer, se fondant dans la foule...Mais d'un geste imperceptible et précis, le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette d'un noir d'encre et la pointa sur le malheureux inconscient tout en murmurant la vengeance choisie...

_¤¤ColleChaussure_**s¤¤**

Un sort simple mais efficace.

Celui qui l'avait insulté quelques secondes plus tôt venait de se rétamer méchamment, emportant avec lui ses malheureux compagnons auxquels il avait tenté de se rattraper...

Et évidemment personne n'avait vu le jeune MacCowell user de sa baguette, il y avait fait bien attention et de toute manière se trouvait déjà dans la salle, bien loin de l'incident...

Edward s'adossa au mur derrière le troupeau des premières années, préférant ne pas venir faire mouton perdu à leurs côtés. Ramenant d'un geste élégant l'une de ses mèches violettes, il entreprit d'étudier les élèves déjà présents, faisant de rapides déductions avec d'insignifiants détails. Ces têtes pour le moment inconnues seraient bientôt méticuleusement cataloguées dans son carnet…

Tenez, cet hurluberlu au bout de l'une des tables, la...humm.. Poufsouffle ? Oui, c'était cela. Sa tenue était dans un état, à croire qu'il était incapable de s'en payer une nouvelle… Il devait bien manquer cinq bons centimètres à chaque extrémité… et… mdr !! Visez les godasses ! ORANGES! Vraiment super discret et élégant ça…tss… Un vrai pantouflard tiens.

**°°Voici Donc le fameux Poudlard et son non moins connu Professeur Dumbledore..Huhuhu..°°**

Il posa un regard moqueur sur celui-ci, l'étudiant avec une effronterie non dissimulée. Ainsi c'était ce vieux croulant que craignait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom? Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air si puissant...Plutôt gâteux ouai!! Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses...Edward se remémora rapidement tout ce qu'il savait sur le vieil homme, reposant un regard plus que septique sur lui.

¤...¤

L'entrée des petits nouveaux n'avait pas manqué de faire sensation, cette année encore, et les pronostiques avaient rapidement été lancés à voix basse, transcendant cet idiot de proverbe selon lequel l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Une poignée de Bonbons à la sauce piquante changèrent de mains à la table des Gryffondor, rejoignant les poches d'une tête rousse aux innombrables tâches de rousseurs. Les paris allaient de bon train et les jumeaux Weasley, n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se remettre dans le rythme. Taegan Jenkins, premier du nom, allait d'ailleurs mettre la main à la pâte lorsqu'un étrange objet attira son attention. La seconde suivante il braillait –enfin parlait un peu fort - tout en essayant d'obtenir un meilleur angle de vue, se redressant sur son banc et écrasant au passage son malheureux voisin…

**« Hé Lee !! r'gardes ça ! Un dragon !! »**

Tirant la manche de sa sœur, le jeune homme montrait un objet volant non identifié du doigt qui semblait planouiller dans la salle vers une cible non-différenciée… Un sortilège d'origami volant. Plutôt réussit d'ailleurs ! L'étrange petit animal de papier déployait ses ailes avec autant de ferveur qu'un véritable dragon, semant derrière lui quelques paillettes argentées, traces inévitables de ce sortilège supplantant les avions de papiers et messages pliés des Moldus.

Le message volant atteignant son destinataire et perdant du même coup tout intérêt, Taegan prit à nouveau conscience de la faim qui le tenaillait… Et comme si pensées et estomac étaient reliés, ce dernier osa un cri de protestation en grommelant de la plus inélégante des façon.. Un bref haussement d' épaules – pas sa faute si tout se traînait en longueur – et Taegan reporta son attention en amont, vers les nouveaux et plus spécialement la table des professeurs. Ils allaient se bouger un peu ?

¤...¤

Le Directeur de Poudlard avait depuis longtemps levé le regard de sa Gazette afin d'observer avec sa malice habituelle le flot d'élèves pénétrant dans la salle, par dessus ses lunettes en Demi-Lune. Il les connaissait presque tous et aurait put les appeler sur le moment même de part leurs prénoms respectifs, se remémorant à leur vue nombres d'anecdotes propres à chacun...Certains avaient passé plus de temps que d'autres dans son bureau pour des raisons aussi diverses que tenues secrètes, une partie ne l'avait même jamais croisé personnellement, ce qui n'empêchait cependant pas cette impression de proximité d'exister. D'un signe de tête discret, il fit signe à sa collègue de métamorphose qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de la suite.

Minerva McGonagall se leva, imposant de ce simple fait un silence quasi parfait, tenant dans ses mains fines et quelques peu ridées par les années le fameux Choixpeau, ce vieil artéfact de tissu à la voix rauque et poussiéreuse, aux paroles tenant lieux de destin en ces murs. D'un geste solennel, la Directrice de Gryffondor posa l'Antique couvre-chef sur un tabouret de bois et de velours, à la vue de tous. Et sous les visages tendus des nouvelles recrues, l'objet jusque lors inanimé se mit à bouger paresseusement, comme s'éveillant d'un long et profond sommeil, avant d'entamer son habituelle litanie annuelle.

.

« **Que vos mines s'enhardissent,**

**Et vers mon histoire se glissent,**

**Tendant en ces instants,**

**Vers les esprits d'antant,**

**Dont les noms prestigieux,**

**Sont à l'origine de ces lieux,**

**Un vœu commun,**

**D'éducation pour toutes ces petites mains,**

**Créant ensemble l'Illustre Poudlard,**

**Telle la Lumière d'un phare.**

**De leurs différences ils l'enrichirent,**

**Leurs visées devenant point de mire.**

**Pour Serpentard, il fallait être capable de tout,**

**Faire preuve de ruse et d'ambition afin d'arriver au bout,**

**Gryffondor préférait à ces qualités,**

**Celle de la force et la témérité,**

**Poufsouffle avait toujours eut certaines tendances,**

**La poussant vers la justice et la patience,**

**Alors que Serdaigle targuait davantage,**

**L'art de l'intelligence et du sage.**

**C'est ainsi que de ces conseils à foison,**

**Ils créèrent chacun leur Maison.**

**Mais de leur mortalité ils craignirent,**

**Qu'un jour Poudlard elle puisse ternir,**

**Rendant ainsi au Néant,**

**Leur travail de Titan.**

**Godric de son prénom,**

**Conçut la solution,**

**Et chacun des ces quatre grands fondateurs,**

**Mit à contribution ses talents d'enchanteurs,**

**Leurs vertus ils me confièrent,**

**Afin qu'à travers les âges je reste fier,**

**Et puisse sans ironie,**

**Lire dans vos esprits.**

**Que ma parole soit d'or,**

**Sans que jamais je n'aie tort,**

**Et parvienne après cette chanson,**

**A choisir votre Maison. »**

.

¤...¤

Jamais la même mais jamais franchement différente de l'année précédente…

La chanson du Choixpeau avait fait relever la tête au Gryffondor, le poussant à penser à autre chose que la faim qui le tenaillait. Il laissa son regard amusé passer de la vieille Mc Go, au bout de tissu qui chantonnait avant d'arriver aux mines enfantines des jeunots.

°°**Me dites pas que je tirais la même tête à l'époque…°°** espéra un instant le Gryffy.

Le jeune homme en reconnu un, un gamin aux yeux d'un bleu translucide et aux oreilles nettement décollées, qu'il avait rencontré dans le Magicobus le jour même. Un bon gosse d'ailleurs, peut-être un peu trop timide pour rejoindre les valeureux lions d'or. Et le ptiot là-bas, qui n'avait de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des Pouffy, il avait fort à parier qu'un frère où une sœur s'y trouvait. D'ailleurs cette tête ne lui était-elle pas vaguement familière ?

Et… Gné ?? Taegan se redressa à nouveau, occasionnant quelques grommellements auxquels il ne fit nullement attention. Là-bas, contre le mur à côté de l'amas de premières années, un jeune homme avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Et pour cause : Cet hurluberlu n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se teindre la tignasse en violet. Pourquoi pas… En revanche l'attitude snobinarde dudit jeune homme lui plut beaucoup moins, et le jeune Gryffondor entreprit de passer l'étrange inconnu – soit dit en passant bien trop âgé pour être en 1ere année ce qui lui ajoutait une aura de mystère supplémentaire – aux rayons X de ses prunelles pourpres. Un regard à sa cadette lui confirma ce qu'il craignait déjà : ce snobinard allait plaire à ces dames. Et bien il avait tout intérêt à se tenir à l'écart de sa Leeloe à lui ! Ou c'était son poing qu'il allait embrasser…

Pendant ce temps, la vieille McGo avait entreprit de nommer les premiers enfants, leur posant avec sérénité l'antique bout de chiffon sur la tête, tête qui disparaissait bien souvent sous l'amas de tissu. Et la dite tête actuellement sous cloche était un certain _Marcus Belby_qui ferait bien de se calmer. Le pauvre gosse tremblait de tous ses membres ! Manger un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal non plus, songea l'impétueux Gryffondor, à la vue de la maigreur du môme. Mais ce ne serait pas à lui de s'en occuper, le Choixpeau venant de l'envoyer dans la maison des têtes pensantes, les Serdy. Et aussitôt levé, que le suivant était appelé par la Directrice des Gryffy, et le suivant, puis le suivant… Taegan n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, ne quittant plus le jeune coq à la crête violette des yeux, bien trop intrigué et curieux. Les tables se remplissaient doucement, sous les applaudissements des anciens, ravis d'accueillir leurs cadets à leur table. Taegan arracha son regard de sa cible le temps de le reposer sur l'un des jeunots qui venait de gagner une place chez les fiers et forts Gryffondor, un certain _Mc Laggen_**… **Et bien pouah ! Pour un ptiot il était sacrément grand celui-là ! Tout sourire, le Jenkins salua l'arrivée de la nouvelle recrue comme il le fallait, accompagnant ses joyeux camarades. Puis, à nouveau il se concentra sur la touffe violette qui patientait encore. Sûr que c'était pas chez eux qu'il allait atterrir celui-là, il en aurait mis la touffe de son balais à cramer !

¤...¤

Quand à la touffe violette elle-même, elle attendait sereinement son tour, ne s'occupant nullement de la populace tranquillement assise sur ses fesses. Cet instant était si important pour lui, à la fois empreint de tant de promesses et d'espoirs! Edward se remémorait encore une fois tout ce que son père lui avait fournit comme informations au sujet de Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait toujours été intrigué par cet étrange bâtisse qui lui était interdite et n'avait eut de cesse de pousser son père à la confidence.

Et puis n'était-ce pas là saine curiosité ? De celle qui lui permettrait de d'obtenir outils et savoirs, base du pouvoir ?

_Arclan n'avait put que sourire devant une telle détermination digne des sang-purs._

_Il était fier de son fils, plus qu'il n'osait lui avouer._

_Cet été, enfin, il avait accepté. _

_L'œil nostalgique et la voix lointaine, le paternel s'était alors laissé à s'épancher sur son passé, n'osant pourtant parler trop de lui-même. Uniquement l'utile. Les professeurs, les habitudes, les règles et même quelques passages secrets qu'il avait découverts pendant sa scolarité. Mais lui aussi appréciait ces retours sur une période de sa vie qui était encore facile et heureuse, si naïve…_

_Ainsi tous deux y avaient trouvé leur compte, échange équivalent qui avait souvent été clôturé l'un de leur habituel entrainement à l'art de la baguette..._

Cette femme à l'allure coincée et d'un âge plutôt avancé tenant le chapeau mité devait être le professeur Mc Gonagall d'après les dires de son paternel.

Quand au fameux Choixpeau magique qui ressemblait davantage à un vieux Chapeau délaissé au fond d'une Armoire à Oubliette, le jeune Mc Cowell était à la fois septique et amusé, se demandant quelles étaient les capacités et limites de cet artéfact, ses pouvoirs…

Lisait-il vraiment au plus profond de vous comme lui avait expliqué son père? Sondant votre esprit et capable de fouiller partout afin de vous répartir au mieux? Voyait-il vraiment chacune de vos pensées ? De vos secrets ? Votre véritable moi, ses forces et faiblesses ?

D'une certaine façon ce bout de tissus pouvait être bien moins anodin qu'il en avait l'air…Peut-être même était-ce là chose volontaire ! Et si le Directeur Dumbledore, avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher était capable de retransmettre tout ça? D'accéder à la quantité d'informations auxquelles devait avoir accès cet infernal chapeau? Le Sorcier déjà connu pour sa puissance, serait alors doté d'un pouvoir et d'une force manipulatrice encore plus grands…

Le sourire du jeune Mc Cowell était toujours aussi curieux mais légèrement plus… crispé, trahissant sa méfiance nouvelle. Il n'est jamais agréable de savoir votre esprit livré en toute impunité et ce de façon absolue.

C'est alors que son nom fut appelé, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

« _McCowell Edward »_

Un instant, le jeune homme soupira, mais seuls son regard et quelques rares expressions vite dissimulées auraient put trahir ses pensées. Tentant en vain de les chasser, décroisant alors les bras de son torse et parcourant sans hâte la distance jusqu'au fameux répartisseur, Edward se forgea à nouveau un regard sûr et fier malgré le sress qui prenait peu à peu possession de lui.

°°**TSss, faible…°°**

Pourquoi avait-il dut penser à ce genre de conneries ? A trop titiller l'hypogriffe on en reçoit le bec.

L'adolescent avait l'impression d'être un condamné allant volontairement au casse-pipe. Et il ne pouvait nier que de la même façon que cet objet lui inspirait méfiance et interrogation, il ressentit aussi excitation et curiosité.

Imperceptiblement il haussa les épaules, plus décidé que jamais.

Des hordes de sorciers étaient passés par là sans rien subir, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom au même titre que les autres. Tout comme tous ces pleutres et bouseux dans la salle.

Revigoré et arrivé devant le tabouret tant redouté, Edward y prit place le plus dignement du monde, conscient de la force des regards posés sur lui et attendit un fin sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment là, à la table des Gryffondor, Taegan ne put s'empêcher de sentir une bouffé d'agacement devant la mine parfaitement détestable du jeune homme. Celui-là…

Mc Gonagall posa l'épais bout de cuir et tissu sur sa tête.

Une impression étrange.

Une présence aussi.

Edward ricana intérieurement et chercha lui aussi à accéder à l'autre… Inutilement. Pourtant rien n'est jamais à sens unique dans ce monde, il devait bien y avoir un moyen… Le principe d'équivalence était fondamental.

°° **Si son Honneur pouvais se hâter d'effectuer la fonction pour laquelle elle existe… Tout temps mort afin de créer cet effet de tension ne serait que perte de temps pathétique, bien qu'elle pourrirait bien plus mon temps que le sien qui est infini… **°°

Une étrange impression. Un instant il faillit perdre son sourire lorsqu'il comprit que le Choixpeau… Riait !! Une « pensée » entre mal de crâne, froissement et rire… Vraiment bizarre.

°° Tu es intelligent°°

°°**Merci**°°

Et voila qu'il _dialoguait_ avec un objet…

Il y eut comme un instant de silence, le Choixpeau hésitait-il ?

°°Cela faisait longtemps.°°

°°**Quoi donc ?**°°

°°Que personne ne s'était amusé à dialoguer avec moi°°

°° **Je ne suis pas l'un de ces petits pleurnichards de première année**°°

°°Effectivement°°

°°Ton estime de toi est bien plus haute…°°

°°**C'est évident**°°

°°Quoi que si l'on regarde bien…°°

°°**…**°°

Edward sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne.

°° **Je comprends pourquoi personne ne souhaite discuter avec toi, Objet** °°

Un sourire sarcastique naquit dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

°° La meilleure défense est l'attaque °°

°°**Je ne savais pas que l'on engageait des fripes comme psychologues à Poudlard. Je te serais gré de bien vouloir faire ce qu'on attend de toi, mon destin s'impatiente. °°**

Encore une fois, le Choixpeau ricana, de ce rire étrange avant de faire silence, perturbant légèrement de par ce simple fait son jeune porteur.

Des fortes têtes il en avait dja vu pas mal et celui-ci ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. Mais au moins il n'avait aucune hésitation envers le choix à faire, une seule seconde lui avait suffit pour savoir ce qu'il en adviendrait…mais il aimait aussi prendre plaisir à sonder davantage les esprits de ces élèves. Comme l'adolescent l'avait si bien deviné, il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ou si peu...

A peine deux ou trois secondes après avoir été mis sur la tignasse violette du jeune homme – ce qui en avait parut bien plus au jeune Mc Cowell- , il cria de sa voix caverneuse et couinante le nom de la maison qui abriterait désormais ce nouvel élève.

**"Serpentard!"**

La table des dits Serpentards applaudit avec une joie et une fierté non feinte, écrasant les félicitations plus timides des autres maisons. Accueillir parmi eux de nouveaux élèves était toujours une victoire, et d'aucun pressentaient que cette recrue là était parfaite.

Satisfait, Edward se décoiffa du Choixpeau, le laissant misérablement retomber sur le tabouret, et partit rejoindre la communauté qui était dorénavant sienne, sans un regard pour les autres maisons.

Cette indifférence frisant le mépris n'échappa pas à un certain Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de siffler entre ses dents…

°° **Va donc rejoindre la vermine de ton espèce dans les profondeurs des cachots**! °°

« Tu ne voudrais pas te calmer, Jenkins ? Ca me gênerais de te devoir t'en mettre une pour que tu arrêtes de transformer tes camarades en crêpes »

Une voix joyeuse et ironique venait de le tirer de ses pensées, accompagnée d'un visage empli de tâches de rousseurs. A croire que quelqu'un s'était amusé à faire du pointillisme sur le garçon.

Détachant son regard de la table vert et argent, Taegan releva le regard sur Charlie Weasley avant de hausser les épaules et de lui décocher un énorme sourire. Malgré son air jovial, le préfet en Chef des Gryffondor n'hésiterait pas à lui remettre les idées en place d'une tape des plus vigoureuses…

S'il pouvait éviter ça le jour de la rentrée…

« **Kay, mais c'est que je commence à avoir faim moâ… **»

Et son ventre appuya sa parole d'un vigoureux gargouillement qui en fit éclater de rire plus d'un. L'intérêt de la cérémonie s'était atténué et il n'était plus le seul à observer le défilement des répartitions d'un œil plus que vaguement curieux tout en lorgnant son assiette, alimentant quelques conversations à voix basse.

Taegan tiqua un instant, râlant pour la forme alors que sa jeune sœur, nouvellement préfète pour son plus grand plaisir, fit un geste de bienvenue à l'un des élèves portant lui aussi la petite insigne argentée sur sa robe de sorcier. Jusque là rien de bien méchant, si ce n'était que ce fameux collègue avait pour lui deux défaut majeurs que Taegan ne pouvait décemment ignorer : L'étudiant possédait une paire de valseuses, ce qui était très mal vu pour s'approcher de sa cadette, et pire que tout, les broderies de son uniformes étaient passablement insupportables : Vert ! Vert et argenté ! Avec le serpent là ! Un préfet de ces satanés Serpy !

Les deux jeunes gens se virent décocher un magnifique regard noir made to Taegan Jenkins, et la sœur savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à une énième leçon sur la fraternisation avec l'ennemi…

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle oublia à l'instant l'incident et s'apprêtait à retourner à la discussion passionnante qu'elle avait avec sa voisine au sujet du dernier tome de R.Fungus et de sa théorie renversante sur la Pluralité de la Magie cellulaire végétale, lorsqu'elle se jeta sur la manche de Taegan, un grand sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

« **Regarde frérot, le professeur Dumbledore va nous faire son discours !** »

Et immédiatement son regard se posa avec une admiration presque fanatique sur le vieux directeur. Taegan soupira doucement avant de se concentrer à son tour sur l'éminent personnage. Discours directorial signifiait dernier obstacle avant le festin tant attendu…

¤...¤

Mrs. MC Gonagall avait déjà récupéré le Choixpeau pour le ranger à côté d'elle, alors que le Directeur de Poudlard s'était levé, posant un regard indescriptible sur ses étudiants.

Lissant d'un geste mécanique sa longue barbe blanche, il attendit patiemment que le silence finisse de s'instaurer.

**« S'il vous plait, un peu de silence je vous prie ! »**

La salle était déjà silencieuse depuis plusieurs secondes, mais il fallait croire que le Directeur ne s'en était pas rendu compte ou –plus vraisemblable- que cela l'amusait de demander un silence déjà présent.

**« Pour commencer je souhaiterais vous souhaiter à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, et ce même aux quelques étourdis qui préfèrent discuter avec leur voisine aux joues bien rosies… »**

La salle éclata de rire alors que l'un des élèves de Poufsouffle baissa frénétiquement les yeux, ses joues et celles de sa voisine prenant une magnifique teinte pivoine.

**« Comme toujours, avant que le banquet ne commence, il est de mon devoir de Directeur de vous assommer avec quelques mots qui, je l'espère, ne feront pas qu'entrer par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre… »**

Un soupir général se fit entendre dans la salle alors que certains s'installaient déjà pour subir le long et pompeux discours du vieil homme. Mais d'autres gardaient un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, en réponse à l'image débonnaire du directeur.

Le vieil homme sortit un parchemin usé, long de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, de sa barbe, ajustant ses lunettes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

**«Que pensez-vous de ceci : **

_**Je n'ai jamais été, mais toujours je serai.  
Nul ne me voit arriver, et pourtant je suis invariable.  
Je ne désaltère pas, mais je peux être source de beaucoup de choses pour les êtres vivants.**_

**Réflexion est mère de Sagesse.**

**Et pour finir, prenez garde à la troisième marche du deuxième escalier ! Je vous remercie ! »**

Les élèves l'applaudirent avec plus ou moins de force, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre, certains riant de bon cœur devant l'humour d'Albus Dumbledore, tandis que les premières années se regardèrent, interloqués. Mais ils oublièrent vite leur étonnement à l'apparition de plats sur les tables.

Une fois de plus, comme chaque année, le banquet était immense, les tables regorgeant de plats des plus insolites et cocasses en passant par les plus communs évidement… Les elfes de maison semblaient se faire un point d'honneur d'étonner chaque année leurs jeunes sorciers par des plats de plus en plus farfelus. Taegan regardait d'ailleurs d'un œil bizarre cette gelée de Potiron glacée au citron et fourrée à la viande. Avec les mouvements des élèves autour de la table, cette dernière semblait presque en vie, se mouvant dans son plat en d'inélégants « _blurps_ ». Bah, autant se jeter sur quelque chose de sûr.

Un verre de Jus de citrouille pétillant à la main, une cuillère de pâte au marron à la bouche et une assiette pleine de frites de courgette sauce wasabi, Taegan était parmi les plus impatients.

Les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture, reprenant leurs conversations de plus belle.

Albus sourit devant tant de vie et resta ainsi pendant quelque secondes, à les observer en silence, satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, avant de se rassoir enfin à la demande de Minerva, entamant à son tour cette corne d'abondance.

¤...¤

A sa table, Ed avait engagé la conversation avec un élève qui devait approximativement avoir le même âge que lui, aux yeux bleus et au sourire facile, à la langue bien pendue aussi. Croquant dans un pain d'épices à la citrouille, il l'écoutait d'une oreille blablater sur le fossé Gryffy-Serpy, des manœuvres des uns et des autres, des éléments les plus importants au sein de ces deux « clans » et ainsi de suite.

Un mouvement fugace aperçut du coin de l'œil, suivit immédiatement par quelques cris de gosses et des rires des aînés fit un instant taire son bavard voisin. Un fantôme. Et un que l'on ne pouvait pas louper.

« Deux même. Ils font encore la fête à Quasi-sans-tête »

Il avait parlé à voix haute sans y prêter attention et son acolyte en avait profité pour répondre.

Mais effectivement, à mieux y regarder, la forme translucide lancée au grand galop sur son spectre de cheval avait lâché un truc sirupeux en chemin.

**« Qu'est-ce ? »**

« Le fantôme des Gryffy, un pleutre et incapable de première. »

**« Et pourquoi « quasi » ? »**

L'autre siffla de mépris.

« Il n'a même pas été capable de se faire couper la tête correctement. Mais il faut avouer que ça fait toujours bien rire… »

Silencieux, Edward observait le fantôme d'un œil critique alors que ce dernier était entré en grande conversation avec la table de sa maison, soulevant sous l'œil choqué des nouveaux, cette tête ridiculement accrochée…

Il n'était pas totalement étranger à de telles apparitions, son manoir familial, comme toute vieille demeure digne de ce nom en abritait quelques uns.

Un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, Ed se remémora sa première conversation au sujet des spectres et autres créatures de l'ombre.

_C'était lors de sa tendre enfance, alors qu'il était encore un jeune môme des plus impressionnables et pas franchement rassuré par ces trucs translucides, que sa Grand-Mère lui avait murmuré que Sir Alphonse –son arrière arrière … Grand père- n'était pas le seul fantôme à errer dans l'ancienne bâtisse. Que d'autres se cachaient dans les tréfonds de la demeure. Et la voix de Lady MacCowell pouvait être des plus persuasives et angoissantes, son ton mystérieux et macabre ayant d'ailleurs fait frissonner le jeune garçon pendant de longues nuit, les yeux grands ouverts sur son lit, la baguette encore inutile à la main. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à explorer ces recoins d'ombres, terrifié mais déterminé._

Il était amusant de voir à quelque point il était influençable et pleutre à l'époque. Cette histoire d'ectoplasme avait d'ailleurs été montée de toute pièce par sa Grand-mère, il en était maintenant certain, afin de le tester, le fortifier et le forcer à déplacer ses limites. Même s'il gardait tout autant en mémoire la punition cuisante que son ancêtre lui avait passée pour désobéissance. La canne n'était pas spectrale, elle.

Lâchant le fantôme pseudo-décapité du regard, le jeune Serpentard soupira faiblement. Les événements de la journée commençaient à se faire ressentir et la fatigue accumulée venait lourdement de s'abattre sur lui, il avait hâte de pouvoir rejoindre les dortoirs une fois le banquet terminé.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux colorés, Edward reprit un bout de ce fameux pain d'épices et le festin continua de lui-même.

* * *

**A suivre mouahahahaha**

Moâ, Auteur de la dite fic, souhaiterais vous soutirer quelques reviews afin de :

1.Augmenter mon égo

2.Savoir ce que vous en pensez

3.Ne pas déprimer

4.M'améliorer et continuer.


	2. redécouvertes et retrouvailles

**Blabla de moi :** _Et oui, bcp de plumes, de fleuves et de sorts ont coulé depuis ma dernière apparition dans le coin. Je pourrais d'ailleurs vous faire tout un livre avec le pourquoi du comment, la force et le poids de la vraie vie sur les touches d'un clavier..D'ailleurs je n'avais plus de pc, ça aide^^_

_Bref, me revoila pour de bon, avec un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines je pense ! Alors reviendez mes reviewers, mon petit Poudlard revit !! Et il faut bien quelques témoins aux péripéties de ces satanés élèves, non ? ^^_

_Quand aux 2 dernières rewieuveuses, anonymes que vous êtes, vous auriez au moins put me laisser votre charmant mail que je réponde à ces commentaires enfiévrés et vous prévienne de mon retour à la vie de fan-ficauteur !! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci bcp pour ces charmantes lignes, elles m'ont vraiment poussé à m'y remettre !! A bientôt !_

Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

Murmures.

Des ombres et des lumières.

Un mouvement sur la droite, un entassement devant l'un des escaliers qui refusait de venir embarquer l'amas d'élèves qui patientait tant bien que mal devant le vide créé par le monstre de marches.

Le sourire sur le bout des lèvres, Edward laissait son regard courir dans les entrailles du château, enregistrant chaque détail, s'étonnant parfois un instant avant de se retrouver rassuré le suivant. Tout cela était à la fois si semblable aux descriptions de son père, et à la fois si différent, si… réel. Rien n'est pareil lorsqu'on le vit personnellement, le jeune homme s'en rendait bien compte, mais nulle place pour le doute ou les questions, seul les possibilités avaient droit d'asile. Lui qui avait toujours vécut dans sa famille, lui qui avait toujours écrasé de par son nom les villageois aux alentours du manoir et effectué sa scolarité sous la baguette de sa grand-mère et de précepteurs triés sur le volet, avait rarement été mis en contact avec tant de gens… autant de gens aussi différents et indépendants qui ne tournaient pas autour de son propre monde.

°°Pas encore. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…huhu...°°

Rassuré, un sourire un peu plus arrogant, la flamme du doute et de l'inconnu écrasée bien profondément, le nouveau Serpentard s'engouffra à la suite des Premières Années guidées par leur préfet dans les méandres du château vers leur salle commune.

De prime abord, Ed n'avait put s'empêcher de plisser du nez lorsque son père lui avait rapporté ce détail sur le lieu de villégiature des si dignes Fils de Salazar. Un lieu froid, glissant et nauséabond. Et paumé. Quel manque de classe ! Sans parler de l'apparence ! Comment pouvait-on blâmer les autres maisons de froncer le nez et de considérer les Dignes Serpentards comme de la vermine ? Personne ne connaissait donc l'importance des apparences ?

Les dernières marches, sommes toutes plus agréables que prévuet la voix du Préfet ramenèrent Ed à la réalité, alors que le 5e année terminait d'expliquer tous les petits détails à ne pas oublier, dont le mot de passe, l'étrange amalgame de mots sans sens aucun d'après Edward, qu'il fallait susurrer à une étrange gargouille au sourire peu recommandable…

* * *

« Et un partout ! »

Rugissement de rage surpassant l'éclat de rire qui avait point se fit entendre, le tout accompagné d'un oreiller volant et de sa compagnie de plume aérienne. La masse de tissu s'écrasa sans classe aucune sur le mur à côté du garçon qui riait aux éclats.

« Hey là ! Tu triches Taeg' » !

Tout en continuant de rire, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés tâcha tant bien que mal de se protéger de la cohorte de plume du défunt oreiller qui**,** par un mouvement habile de leur Saint-Maître Taegan, avaient finit leur course aléatoire en piquant férocement sur leur victime, tel l'hippogriffe sur le malheureux lapin.

« Je ne triche pas, j'utile mes capacités magiques hors du commun pour bouter le mal hors de ce Saint lieu ! »

« Capacitésmagique de mon --- _teuf-teuf_ ! Tu aurais au moins pu les rendre mangeables Taeg.. »

« Promis j'y penserai la prochaine fois Kév' »

Un grand sourire provocateur s'étirait sur les lèvres dudit Taegan qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, surplombant son meilleur ami de toute sa hauteur alors que trois autres oreillers et leurs compagnies de Plumes lévitaient tranquillement autour de lui.

Recrachant une plume ou deux de plus, Kevin répliqua d'un énorme sourire jovial avant d'hausser les épaules tout en rangeant un oreiller sous son aisselle.

« Kay kay, tu gagnes le premier match. Et si on rejoignait les autres dans la salle commune maintenant que tu as bien foutu la pagaille dans notre dortoir ? »

Taegan sourit de plus belle avant d'annuler son sort et de commencer à rejoindre l'escalier qui menait vers le salon de**s** Gryffondor. Que cela faisait du bien de se retrouver ici, ça lui avait vraiment manqué mine de rien.

« Par contre, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprennes ce nouveau tour avec les plumes en escadron. Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

«Tu ne voudrais vraiment pas savoir, mon petit Kevin… » Lui rétorqua Taegan d'un sourire faussement innocent, avant de se jeter dans les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Il y avait tant de choses à raconter, tant de monde à revoir, de Serpentards à remettre à leurs places et les entrainements de Quidditch qui allaient reprendre… Ho oui, Poudlard lui avait manqué…

* * *

La Salle était… Etrange. Aussi belle et classieuse que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais à la fois un peu trop et pas assez, différemment. Une impression étrange. Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'il allait passer ici tout le reste de l'année, que ce lieu serait dorénavant un abri, une retraite, un endroit sûr, un QG. Car c'était bien cela, non ? Eux, les Serpentards contre eux tous, tous les autres, les maisons inférieures. Comme son père le lui avait fait comprendre, comme il s'en était bien rendu compte plus tôt et comme il se ferait une joie d'entrer dans le jeu maintenant millénaire. Des centaines de cibles avec qui jouer sur tellement de plans ! Un véritable paradis rien que pour cet aspect là ! Edward en frissonnait presque de plaisir anticipatoire.

Mais revenons donc à cette fameuse salle.

Malgré l'amas de premières années qui venait d'y pénétrer juste avant lui, cette dernière était presque vide, deux clampins près du feu, un assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et une demoiselle avachie dans l'un des fauteuils. Une fort jolie jeune fille d'ailleurs. Un sourire d'une autre nature naquit sur les fines lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'il s'avançait nonchalamment vers elle, visant le frère de son fauteuil. Relevant d'un doigt fin l'une de ses étranges mèches violette qui lui tombait sur le visage -cacher ses magnifiques yeux pourpres aurait été fort dommage de son point de vue...- il se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil en cuir vert sans quitter la jeune fille du regard…

Brune avec des formes vraiment agréables, un corset simple mais au combien intéressant et une bouche pulpeuse comme il les aimait… Un frisson lui chatouilla l'échine alors qu'elle daigna croiser son regard. Un regard de braise. Son propre sourire se fit plus malicieux et confiant. D'un geste bref de la main**,** il toucha légèrement son front pour la saluer, tels les romains de l'Antiquité.

« B'soir. »

Un bref hochement de tête comme toute réponse. Etait-elle timide ? Indifférente ? Un instant**,** Edward faillit se sentir vexer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore, encore moins de la part d'une simple fille, aussi Serpentarde soit-elle. Mais à nouveau monde, nouvelles règles. Laissant le silence s'égrener quelques secondes alors il la détaillait sans aucune ambigüité avant de prendre la parole.

« Hum, tout dans ton attitude semble être un panneau indicateur « attention danger, ne pas approcher », dois-je aussi le prendre comme tel ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus intéressé alors qu'un léger sourire grignota son pâle visage.

« Tout dépend dans quel rang de victime tu souhaites t'aligner. Moi**,** c'est Mirage. »

Ah tiens, la communication semblait établie. Un début de victoire ? Ou juste une ouverture ?

« Mc Cowell, Edward Mc Cowell. Ravie de faire ta rencontre, Mirage. »

S'agissait-il là d'un vraiment prénom ou d'un pseudonyme ? Lui demander aussi directement et aussi tôt dans leur relation serait une erreur, mais Edward gardait cette question muette pour plus tard.

« Etrange que nous soyons aussi peu alors qu'il est encore bien tôt… »

« Le dressage. »

La voix cynique de la demoiselle et sa réponse particulière étonnèrent le jeune homme. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

« Pardon ? »

« Le dressage. Comme tout bon petits Serpentards au sang-pur bien élevés, la pluparts ne trainent pas trop tard dans la salle commune et rejoignent le Seigneur Morphée pour leur mort éphémère. »

Aoutch. Elle était plutôt étrange cette fille. Edward arqua un sourcil avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Et tu es donc une petite Serpentarde mal-élevée ? »

Question risquée, elle pouvait être fort mal prise. Mais si lui était habile dans l'art de la manipulation, celui de la provocation lui plaisait bien aussi. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et ne rien avoir, c'est être vraiment pathétique.

D'ailleurs**, **la jeune Mirage ne fit que sourire davantage, un sourire bien mystérieux, un tantinet provocateur aussi. De quel genre en particulier ? Le mettait-elle au défi ? Jouait-elle ? Edward était le Serpentard parfait, d'après son point du vue, plutôt grand et des muscles fins bien dessinés même s'il était loin de pouvoir se vanter d'être un dieu du sport et des efforts physique, un physique des plus avantageux et un regard aux couleurs particulières, au combien mystérieux auquel s'accordait avec grâce ses cheveux d'un violet agréable, subtile mélange de sortilège capillaire et d'hérédité. Quant à son mental, il se savait intelligent et rusé, possédant une aura charmeuse qui ne laissait aucune fille de glace. Pourquoi celle-ci ferait-elle l'exception ? Mais il devait avouer qu'à par sa grand-mère**, **il avait rarement rencontré de membre du sexe faible capable de lui tenir tête voir de l'égaler. Etait-ce là la force de Serpentard ?

Amusé, il ramena une autre mèche folle derrière son oreille avant de laisser glisser quelques paroles.

« Hum... Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Tu me plais. »

« Et bien amusons-nous alors. »

La voix de la demoiselle était au combien douce et sensuelle, mais dangereuse aussi. Ses sous-entendus n'en étaient pas, difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ed ricana un instant. S'il ne l'a mettait pas dans son lit, l'avoir comme amie pourrait s'avérer ô combien utile aussi, peut-être même plus. Même si...

« Je viens seulement de rejoindre Poudlard cette année, crois-tu que tu pourrais répondre à quelques unes de mes questions ? »

« Volontiers. »

Souriant doucement, Edward décida donc de passer sa première nuit au château avec cette intrigante jeune femme. Les prochaines heures promettaient d'être fort intéressantes. La poche de pâtes de fruits qui dépassait de son sac serait probablement grignotée durant la soirée, bien que Mirage refusa poliment la première offre, targuant qu'elle n'était pas très sucreries.

* * *

« Et d'ailleurs**,** tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Quand je pense que les Drakes ont été battus une nouvelle fois cet été… »

« M'en parle pas, j'y suis allé avec mon père, un vrai carnage ! »

« Dire que tout le monde pensait que leur nouveau Capitaine Early allait faire des miracles... »

« Y a pas à dire, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour nous recruter qu'on foute des coups de pieds au cul de leurs adversaires une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Un énorme sourire accompagna l'insolente déclamation : une ombre cernée de la lueur du feu venait de s'abattre sur le duo de supporteurs de Quidditch. Ladite Ombre salua le premier d'une vive accolade tout en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du second. Les protestations et éclats de rire tintèrent dans la pièce qui réunissait un petit paquet de Gryffondor, nouveaux et anciens en cette première soirée de rentrée.

« Nous aussi tu nous as manqué, Jenkins. Ravis de te revoir en un seul morceau. »

Taegan souriait de toutes ses dents, ravi de retrouver toute sa petite troupe d'amis. Après avoir esquivé avec plus ou moins de talent la contre attaque simultanée des deux jeunes hommes, il se fit un devoir de se remettre à jour des dernières news sportives avant d'en venir sur celles les concernant plus particulièrement**, **avec les Equipes de Quidditch de Poudlard.

« Alors Jenkins, prêt à mettre leur raclée aux Serpents cette année ? »

« Plus que jamais Dubois ! Ils vont en avoir mal aux fesses pendant des mois entiers… »

« Ce serait bien que cette fois on se les fasse vraiment, ils commencent vraiment à prendre la grosse tête à force de remporter la coupe et rien que de passer devant le couloir des trophées me rend malade...»

« Rien que des coups de chance et de triche, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Qu'ils savourent leurs victoires passées, cette fois leur dernière heure est venue ! »

Un énorme sourire plein de dents pour ponctuer le tout, un rire franc. Chacun voulait y croire, cette fois ce serait la bonne, ils remporteraient la victoire et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

« Et ça ferait foutrement plaisir à Charlie, pour sa dernière année parmi nous. »

« Vrai qu'il se tire l'année prochaine… »

Un voile sombre prit un instant possession des yeux violet foncé de Taegan, avant qu'un grand sourire presque carnassier ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres. Se rapprochant légèrement de ses deux autres compères, il se courba quelque peu dans une attitude parfaitement serpentarde de franche manipulation : un complot allait s'ourdir. La lueur du feu de cheminée de la Tour de Gryffondor hasardait de monstrueuses ombres animées sur les murs rouges et or de la salle.

« Et si par le plus grand des hasards, il loupait ses ASPICS ? Il resterait une année de plus, non ? »

«Oui, effectivement. Mais j'ai un gros doute, c'est un bosseur le Weasley. »

« Peut-être, mais tout peu arriver, il suffit parfois de bien peu de choses. Ma sœur Leeloe a bien sauté une classe, le mécanisme inverse ne doit pas être bien difficile... »

« On peut savoir à quoi tu penses, Jenkins ? »

Une voix sensiblement amusée venait de se joindre à eux, suivit d'un grand sourire et des fines mèches rousses virevoltants non loin, les poings ancrés sur les hanches dans une attitude mi-téméraire, mi-attaquante.

« Hey salut Charlie, ça faisait une paye, non ? »

« Salut Olivier, passé de bonnes vacances ? Thomas ? Et toi Taegan ? »

Taegan lui répondit par l'un de ses habituels grand sourire innocent sans aucun sous-entendu ou presque. A quoi avait-il pensé ? Oh, trois fois rien. Un incident est si vite arrivé. Tout le monde peut tomber malade, non ? Après en potion, suffit d'une fenêtre ouverte, d'une feuille qui se glisse par inadvertance vers le chaudron et paf la potion et paf la note associée ! Et il n'y avait pas une rumeur comme quoi quiconque se faisait prendre avec une antisèche était privé d'exams pendant 5 longues, très longues années ? Bon d'accord 5 ans c'était peut être un peu exagéré, il faudrait trouver une idée intermédiaire d'ici là.

« Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, l'rouquin, comme toujours ! »

Pas rancunier pour un penny, Charlie Weasley salua chacun des garçons de son maison et équipe d'un sourire éclatant et d'une poigne de fer. Leur ami à la chevelure de feu était l'énergie incarnée, une flamme virevoltante que bien peu parvenait à arrêter, un peu niais d'après certains mais d'une amitié énorme qu'il donnait sans compter et ne reprenait que rarement.

La discussion s'amplifia rapidement autour des quatre garçons, divers points des matchs passés revenant, des décisions à prendre, des proches sélections à venir et donc du potentiel des 1eres années, de la possible passation des pouvoirs de Capitaine à Charlie –qui ne semblait guère intéressé- et de tant d'autres choses. Les Gryffondors n'avaient vraiment pas l'air pressés de rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs tout à la joie de leurs retrouvailles et bonnes habitudes.

* * *

« Un journal**,** tu dis ? Et de quoi est-il fait ? »

La voix suave et pleine de curiosité du jeune Mc Cowell s'était élevée encore une fois, face aux dires de la gente damoiselle, dans l'obscurité tamisée de la Salle Serpentarde.

« Tu ne devineras jamais, il est de papier, d'un peu d'encre et d'un chouilla de magie ! » Répliqua la demoiselle de vert vêtue, un sourire mi-ironique mi-charmeur sur ses fines lèvres rougies.

« Ah oui ? »

Arquant un sourcil amusé, Ed sourit doucement devant cette petite moquerie au coin du feu, avant de reprendre et d'exprimer plus clairement sa pensée et désidérata, bien qu'il était clair au regard de la jeune femme qu'elle avait parfaitement comprit.

« Je te remercie pour ta précision matérielle. Et qu'en est-il pour ce qu'il a dans le ventre ce ptit bout de parchemin ? Quels sont les rubriques et thèmes traités, leurs qualités ? »

Une vague idée commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit, tout d'abord sous une forme des plus insaisissables, ce que lui-même qualifiait d'idée conceptuelle, une pensée qui se diffusait dans son esprit en utilisant sentiments, impressions et contextes des plus vagues. Tous ses projets et intentions démarraient souvent ainsi, avant de prendre petit à petit la forme souhaitée, l'utilité définitive.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la Salle commune des Serpy, celle-ci avait commencé à germer, se nourrissant au fur et à mesure des diverses informations que le jeune homme ingérait, de ses conclusions et hypothèses nouvelles. Et cette histoire de journal de l'école était vraiment précieuse. Quel meilleur moyen pour avoir la main mise rapidement sur tout le château ? Se faire connaitre et manipuler les élèves à sa convenance ? Les apprivoiser en masse ?

Bien sûr qu'il savait écrire. Il lisait beaucoup, des livres très diversifiés et même nombres d'œuvres romancés**,** parfois même moldues au grand damne de sa famille, alors écrire pour un papier étudiant ? Facile. Forcément.

« Toujours un plaisir que d'aider un camarade Serpentard. Quant à ce torchon… Je te déconseille vivement de perdre ton temps avec ça, un ramassis d'articles plus insensés et inutiles les uns que les autres, le tout géré par un groupe de bouseux, je te laisse imaginer. »

« Humm. »

Se repositionnant un peu mieux dans le confortable fauteuil, une jambe nonchalamment passée par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs – _Edward, veux-tu bien te tenir convenablement !?_ la voix acide de sa grand-mère raisonna un instant dans son esprit – le jeune homme glissa sa main dans sa poche, en ressortant une chocogrenouille. Il s'amusa quelques secondes à la voir se tortiller avant de croquer dans le tendre chocolat. Il déposa la carte de Sorcier qui accompagnait la sucrerie sur le deuxième accoudoir, n'ayant nullement l'envie de la découvrir de suite. Il s'agissait probablement d'un énième Dumbledore ou autre sorcier qu'il avait déjà en 100 exemplaires. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas rééditer un peu leurs cartes ? Quel manque d'originalité !

Il laissa son regard d'un violet atypique parcourir la salle quelques instant, effleurer les tableaux mouvants et les lourdes tapisseries, se laissant bercer par les douces couleurs de Salazar Serpentard.

« Et Dumbledore ? »

Sa voix suave et doucereuse avait pénétré le silence agréable de la pièce telle la caresse d'un amant. Ils étaient dorénavant seuls en cette heure tardive, probablement près de minuit, les derniers retardataires ayant rejoint leurs édredons et l'ami Morphée.

« Tu sais des choses sur lui ? Autres que ce qu'on dit sur le vieux Mago à l'extérieur ? »

* * *

Dans l'agréable salle rouge et or, le silence s'était fait petit à petit, les plus jeunes ayant depuis longtemps rejoints leurs lits alors que leurs ainés avaient doucement commencé à leur emboiter le pas. La tiédeur de la nuit et des Marchands de Sable enveloppait doucereusement la Salle commune où quelques irréductibles Gryffondor résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur par petits groupes épars, la force de l'âge leur octroyant bien évidemment quelques bonus non négligeables.

Laissons donc ces hardis gaillards à leurs occupations nocturnes pour suivre quelques notes éparses, une douce mélodie qui virevolte du côté des dortoirs des filles et voltige doucement vers une forme dissimulée par le rideau gryffondorien quelque peu modifié, d'un lit à baldaquin. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs semblent en effet se fondre dans l'épais tissu et se mouvoir avec une grâce lente et joyeuse, changeant de temps à autre de couleur et de taille.

Approchons-nous donc de la demoiselle à qui appartient ce lit ainsi customisé façon hippie, de cette jeune fille à la chevelure aussi blonde et en désordre que les foins au beau milieu de l'été, au petit nez mutin et aux grands yeux bleus qui parcourent avec vivacité les pages d'un petit carnet de cuir alors que des doigts fins gantés de mitaines colorés encrent les pages vierges d'une écriture finement penchée.

_ Le 1__e__ Septembre 1990 _

_« Très cher journal, A Poudlard_

_Me voici enfin de retour au château pour la 3__e__ fois, j'ai retrouvé ma chambre comme je l'avais laissée – ou presque- un peu de poussière en plus et mon sortilège sur le rideau du lit juste un peu fatigué. Et ça fait franchement du bien, même si laisser maman toute seule à la maison me fait un peu de peine, mais comme promis__**,**__ je lui écrirai un hibou toute les semaines et cette fois je forcerai Taegan à faire de même, foi de Leeloe !!_

_Mais laisse-moi te raconter toute cette journée en détail avant que je ne l'oublie... »_

## FLASHBACK##

Leur mère les avait levés tôt ce matin... et pour cause, ce jour n'était nullement comme tous les autres, il marquait la limite entre liberté et devoirs, entre divertissements et obligations, entre été et hiver. Du moins en théorie. Car rentrer à Poudlard ne se réduisait pas tout à fait à un dur et juste labeur pour tous…

Taegan et Leeloe Jenkins allaient entrer en 5e année.

Réveil enthousiaste pour la jeune blondinette, quelque peu plus difficile pour le grand frère, qui une fois de plus avait encore passé la nuit à l'extérieur après avoir évité de justesse leur chère mère. De toute manière, elle n'aurait en aucun cas réussit à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, comme toujours.

La couette remontée jusqu'au dernier cheveu pour échapper à l'arrogante lumière du jour, Taegan tâchait tant bien que mal de grappiller quelques précieuses secondes de plus, mais c'était sans compter sa tendre et chère sœur qui n'avait pas hésité alors à sauter sans préavis sur son lit pour lui arracher le précieux bouclier de tissu.

« Allez debout!!! Waaa !!! Ca va être terrible encore cette année je sens j'ai hâte j'ai hâte !!!!! Allez On va être en retard après !! "

« Raa…t'es chiante...y'a tout le temps...»

Lorsqu'il releva la tête sa mère et sa sœur se tenaient devant lui, le même sourire éclatant sur le visage et ce regard pétillant de malice... elles émanaient la joie de vivre. Un doux sourire effleura les lèvres du jeune garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait ces deux là !

« Raaa c'est bon c'est bon !! Je me lève… mais toi… tu vas voir ! On a pas idée de sauter sur les gens si tôt le matin... »

Soupirant alors de façon théâtrale, il empoigna délicatement sa sœur et lui coinça la tête sous l'avant bras avant de lui fourré son oreille**r** sur la tête ! Un faible grommellement de protestation lui parvint, étouffé par l'oreiller. Taegan éclata de rire et la lâcha, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il contemplait son chef d'œuvre…

« La fille épouvantail, le retour ! »

« Taegan ! Je vais devoir me recoiffer maintenant ! Pff ! »

En guise de petit déjeuner quelques vieilles céréales, tout ce que la famille pouvait s'offrir avec un peu de lait, une dernière vérification quant aux bagages et oublis potentiels et le départ était définitivement annoncé, il était temps de rejoindre l'air frais du monde du dehors et d'attraper le Magicobus.

Leur mère marchait d'un pas plutôt vif et alerte, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre tandis que Taegan lui, marchait d'un pas souple et désinvolte, portant tranquillement les deux valises tout en finissant sa nuit - il fallait avouer que compte rendu de leurs possessions et richesses, elles étaient loin d'être très encombrantes.

Un énorme fracas plus tard, une brèche magic-saptio-temporel en sus, et le Magicobus, toujours aussi délicat se tenait devant eux, la porte s'ouvrant presque sans difficulté pour laisser apercevoir les deux joyeux acolytes qui en composaient la paire de conducteurs.

Leeloe sourit timidement aux deux chauffeurs avant de s'assoir confortablement sur un siège, trépignant sur place, alors que Taegan salua d'une franche poignée de main ses deux amis sans toutefois pouvoir s'empêcher de lâcher une pique quelque peu moqueuse sur leur façon de conduire et surtout de s'arrêter, tout en rejoignant un siège qu'il espérait bien accroché : se retrouver la tête dans le pare-brise au prochain arrêt ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« C'eeeeeest partiiii !! »

Faisant une dernière fois sa prière à Merlin, le jeune Taegan se retourna un instant vers sa jeune sœur : celle-ci attendait ce jour avec impatience contrairement à son frère que la reprise des cours n'enchantait pas franchement. Mais râler risquerait de gâcher un peu de la bonne humeur de sa petite sœur : elle était contente, c'était ce qui lui importait, le reste... Et puis**,** il devait avouer que retrouver tous ses amis au château et se remettre au Quidditch sans parler de rabattre le caquet de ces satanés Serpy… Non finalement il ne râlerait peut-être pas trop, juste pour la forme…

C'est alors qu'un brusque arrêt tira le jeune homme de ses réflexion et l'envoya cogner contre une barre de métal à l'avant du bus alors qu'il mettait le bras devant sa sœur dans un reflex instinctif de protection, leur mère s'étant "ancrée" au sol par un sort habile qui avait transformé les pieds de son siège en de longues griffes acérées.

°°Raaa et nous ?°° Pesta intérieurement le jeune homme alors qu'il s'assurait que Leeloe n'avait rien.

Il était sur que leur mère avait tout simplement fait cela le plus instinctivement du monde sans s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs cette dernière immobilisa leurs deux sièges d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner vers sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres, devançant la question de celle-ci en lui expliquant comment pratiquer ce sort et quels étaient les avantages…  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Taegan lâcha enfin sa sœur, tout en se tournant vers les chauffeurs de cette boîte de conserve :

"Bouze ! Dan t'es vraiment qu'un Véracrasse !! Même un troll conduirait mieux que toi !! Tu peux pas préven.."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le magicobus redémarrait en trombe, les renvoyant contre le fond du bus.

Une veille dame s'agrippait à son sac, livide, mais Taegan n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur que la situation semblait à moitié amuser ?!! Il la foudroya du regard comme il fallait.

Puis revenant à ses Scrouts, il fulmina intérieurement et bondit de son siège, bien décidé à aller s'expliquer avec ce Boursoufle**t** de Dan qui conduisait décidément comme un elfe bourré au whisky Pur Feu ! Mais lorsque sans explication aucune, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir, le jeune homme tourna un regard rageur vers sa mère qui le regardait en souriant calmement, baguette en main, tout en continuer d'expliquer patiemment à sa fille le moindre de ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait la magie pour stopper les ardeurs de son impulsif de fils et ce ne serait certes pas la dernière... Mais, par le calebut de Merlin, Taegan ne s'y faisait toujours pas ! Sa sœur lui sourit timidement, se faisant quelque peu oublier pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement…

Tout en continuant sa cavalcade folle, Dan rit aux éclats devant la scène tant de fois jouée. Il connaissait bien la famille Jenkins, la mère se déplacent essentiellement par magico bus, fautes de moyens, et il avait déjà ramené le fils un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque celui-ci partait vagabonder un peu trop loin, dans des états par toujours convenables... Et puis il avait l'habitude de le voir s'énerver en un dixième de seconde pour tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin sa sœur... Ha ça ! Il plaignait d'avance les futurs prétendants de la belle et leur souhaitait bien du courage... Ho oui !

Les longues minutes passèrent alors plus ou moins tranquillement, sous les cahots de l'engin et les inévitables coups de klaxons invisibles aux sens des moldus**,** avant de parvenir enfin aux alentours de KingCross, leur destination.

Saluant mécaniquement les deux chauffeurs, le ventre quelque peu retourné, la petite famille rejoignit le planché des vaches au beau milieu du brouhaha de la foule Londonienne matinale, Sorciers et moldus confondus.

C'était là que leur mère les quittait, son travail commençant dans une dizaine de minutes, mais pas avant de leur avoir une énième fois fournit les dernières recommandations, une énorme liste pour toute l'année écrite et orale bien évidement pour éviter à ses têtes de linottes préférées de ne rien omettre…

Elle leur demandait principalement, non pas d'éviter les âneries et autres bêtises, mais plutôt de limiter la casse les premiers jours, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas à se rendre chez la directrice dès le deuxième jour en raison de son nouveau boulot.

Puis Taegan regarda sa sœur serrer sa mère dans ses bras, les yeux brillants... Il ne dit rien et attendit patiemment son tour. Se retournant alors vers lui, cette dernière approcha alors un doigt sous son nez, faussement autoritaire, sans doute pour le menacer de quelques sorts farfelus si elle recevait une lettre le concernant dès la première semaine ou quelque chose dans le genre… Menaces qui moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu' elle croisa le regard de son fils qui avait prit une petit moue angélique, baissant la tête et levant les yeux sur elle, se ratatinant presque pour paraître plus frêle, mais peine perdu. Et lorsqu'il esquissa un demi sourire malicieux en prenant son air de cocker battu, elle éclata d'un rire clair et franc avant de se jeter dans les bras du garnement qui l'accueillit en la portant pour la faire virevolter dans les airs, tout en mêlant son rire au sien. Comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, il y avait bien bien longtemps, dans un autre monde...

Il la déposa doucement et sa mère lui passa alors la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant tendrement, avant de l'embrasser et de s'éclipser rapidement, histoire de ne pas arriver en retard à son nouveau travail.

## FIN DU FLASHBACK##

« ….

_Le trajet en train s'est super bien passé, comme toujours, j'ai pu retrouver mes amies et nous nous sommes conté nos étés respectifs. Elisabeth était en France avec sa sœur, à Paris, voir la Tour Eiffel et tout ça en plus de rencontrer une fille de Beauxbâtons avec qui elle correspondait l'année passée._

_Elle en a de la chance, moi aussi j'aurais aimé revoir toutes mes amies de Beauxbâtons, d'ailleurs il faudrait que je réécrive à Johanna, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus reçu de hiboux de sa part…_

_Comme d'hab' Taegan a encore joué son Super-Grand-Frère aujourd'hui dans le train, et un peu plus tôt avant la cérémonie. Je sais bien qu'il souhaite juste me protéger du monde entier mais quand même, je suis assez grande maintenant ! Bon, c'est vrai que c'est pratique de l'avoir avec soi dans les couloirs, comme toute à l'heure avec tous les Serpentard qui trainaient ! Mais même les Serpy peuvent parfois être sympathique avec moi. Enfin... Lorsqu'ils ne se moquent ni de mes fringues ni de ma maladresse ni de Taegan à travers moi. Mouais pas souvent en fait. Pourtant je ne les déteste pas ni ne leur porte de jugement trop hâtif sur leur extraordinaire capacité à être de parfaits crétins et hypocrites ! Heureusement que je suis bonne en sortilèges et que j'en ai toujours un ou deux sous la manche pour leur montrer que je suis loin d'être la pauvre petite fille impressionnable et maladroite qu'ils pensent voir en moi !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, mon fidèle garde du corps Jenkins et moi-même avons rapidement rejoins notre table aux couleurs de Godric Gryffondor pour assister à la cérémonie. Et tu ne vas jamais me croire, Journal ! Parmi les nouveaux__**,**__ il y en avait un qui n'était même pas en première année ! Un garçon aux cheveux violets –surement un sortilège capillaire- qui doit être en 5 ou 6__e__ année ! Pas tous les jours que ce genre truc arrive… Et puis je dois avouer qu'il m'avait sommes toutes l'air plutôt mignon. M'enfin, il est allez chez les Serpentards, dommage, Gryffondor aurait été plus intéressant. Là__**,**__ si jamais je veux discuter avec lui pour lui poser toutes mes questions, Taegan va me tuer, après avoir arrangé le portrait du nouveau bien sur... et pour le coup ce serait vraiment dommage !!_

_Il est un peu lourd parfois dans son rôle de mère-poule quand même._

_Rends-toi compte, Journal, que je ne peux même pas avoir de petit ami tranquillement ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il fait le vide autour de moi en foutant la trouille au plus grand nombre et dès que je commence à fricoter avec l'un des rares survivants, il le passe au crible ! Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'a pas souvent tord lorsqu'il déclare untel ou untel autre vouloir sortir avec moi pour de mauvaises raisons..._

_Bon, je vais te laisser là pour ce soir, cher Journal, il faut que je sois fraîche pour la première journée de cours, on a les BUSES à passer cette année ! Et je n'aurais jamais trop d'énergie pour forcer mon imbécile de grand frère à réviser avec moi à la bibliothèque…_

»


	3. Un nouveau Prince chez les verts

_2 septembre 1990. 7h02._

Une forme vaguement longiligne semblait ronronner sous un tas de tissu boursouflés, dans ce que l'on aurait pu nommer « lit » si l'obscurité presque totale n'en gênait pas l'identification. La respiration ténue et régulière qui en émanait emplissait la pièce encore sombre d'une douce aura de sommeil qui semblait faite pour durer.

Mais même les plus belles choses ne durent jamais, et l'ombre qui se mouvait dans la pièce en était un signe annonciateur. Un élémental de chaos, une graine de changement. Son compagnon de chambre.

« Hey le nouveau, on se bouge le fion ! »

Un tremblement de terre ? Une attaque de Trolls Médiévaux ? Une erreur de Sieur Alphonse ?

Edward se sentit secoué, arraché à son monde utopique et douillet. Après une ultime seconde de surprise, un coin de cerveau un peu moins empêtré dans les limbes du sommeil trouva la solution, la même depuis toutes ces années :

Le Réveil.

Oui avec un grand R. Cet engin infâme que Grand-mère lui avait si gentiment offert pour l'aider à vaincre son manque de volonté matinale à quitter la chaleur rassurante de son lit.

Et d'un geste reflexe, acquis par des années d'expérience, la main gauche d'Edward Mc Cowell resserra la fine baguette noire qui ne se tenait jamais loin, la sortant de sous l'oreiller pour la pointer vers la source millénaire de perturbation.

Un silencio informulé s'abattit sur l'infortuné _« réveil »_… Alors que le jeune Mc Cowell resombrait sans aucun souci dans les doux bras de Morphée.

Un instant sous le choc, la silhouette aphone de l'autre-côté-du-rideau usa de tout son pouvoir pour se venger de l'infâme et pernicieuse attaque : Créer La Lumière ! Forcer la créature tapie dans son antre –le nouveau à la baguette facile- à subir l'écrasante supériorité corrosive du soleil matinal.

Et d'une cascade sûre de gestes rapides, rideaux et volets retenant l'expansion du jour dans le monde du dedans de la chambre se rétractèrent un par un, offrant la chambre aux appétits gargantuesque de Soleil, Premier du Nom.

**« Hummpfr… » **

Une voix rendue plus rauque et pâteuse par le sommeil s'éleva de la masse des draps froissés.

**« Grand-mère, laisses-moi encore un peu de temps… »**

Aurait-il put parler, que l'autre Serpentard se serait laissé aller à un petit commentaire sarcastique de son cru, mais cela aurait été possible un silencio à travers la gorge, que ça se saurait. Le silence était donc de mise.

Laisser ce malpoli aux pattes trop lestes dans son coma et échopper d'une première retenue pour retard dès le premier jour aurait put sembler la parfaite solution pour n'importe qui, Serpentard qui plus est. Mais Arthur Fitzgerald n'était pas de ceux-là. Ce nouveau-là était son nouveau, son colocataire de chambrée, son mystère ambulant, son étude sur pattes. Enfin presque sur pattes. Bientôt.

Un fugace sourire et le jeune homme contourna le grand lit de quelques pas, s'étira les articulations du cou et des avants bras, terminant par faire craquer silencieusement ses poignets. Et défit couette et draps du pied du lit, mettant à jour les fins appendices pâles de celui qui y somnolait encore. Et ni une, ni deux, il attrapa les chevilles mises à nues de l'infortuné dormeur pour y exercer une puissante force d'attraction.

**# Schklong #**

**« Grand-Mé….Déja vu… Plus tard… Dorm..»**

Alors là ! Arthur éclata de rire, un rire sans bruits, un rire de respirations aspirées et happées.

Ce type était un sacré costaud de l'oreiller ! Et un pro apparemment ! Il avait à peine effleuré les chevilles que l'autre avait agrippé les barreaux avant du lit pour se retenir ! Et sans se réveiller !

Ne restait plus que les grands moyens.

Un instant plus tard, une masse s'abattit sans plus de douceur sur les lattes dures du sommier dans un «_ Aoutch ! »_ magistral.

Et un regard maintenant noir, presque entièrement ouvert se plaqua sur Arthur et le matelas délesté.

Un grand sourire mi-amusé, mi-fier tout en haussant, fut tout ce que put répondre Arthur.

_« Tu es qui toi ? Et d'où tu te permets de telles familiarités ? Et.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Regardes-moi quand je te parle ! »_

Les cheveux ébouriffés tant par la nuit passée que par sa colère matinale naissante, Edward fulminait. Il s'était levé presque d'un pas sûr pour pointer sa baguette dans la direction de cet oiseau de malheur et le mettre en joue. Mais voilà que l'autre n'avait nullement parut alarmé et encore moins inquiété : il s'était tout bonnement retourné pour partit fouiller dans une sorte de boîte de bois de son côté de la chambre. Une boîte sans fond vu la quantité de truc qu'il en sortait.

Et le jeune MacCowell allait répliquer d'un ton cinglant pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières lorsque l'autre se retournant, un bout de parchemin noir brillant en main et une plume synthétique. Surement un truc moldu. Et on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ces bidules ! Vous pouvez parier à coup sur que son utilité n'aura jamais aucun rapport visible avec son apparence. De sacré fourbes ces moldus, malgré tout ce que certains pouvaient en penser.

Par conséquent la méfiance était de mise.

Une posture de défense latente, le regard sur le qui-vive et sa baguette à la main, Ed était aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait à faire face à n'importe quelle menace imprévue, et même à cette heure du matin. Merci Grand-mère. Un petit ricanement mental à cette pensée, mais rien de visible de l'extérieur.

**« Qu'est-ce que cela ? »**

Un fin sourire effleura le visage encore enfantin d'Arthur alors qu'il brandit le papier qu'il tenait, tout en effectuant un subtile mouvement de déplacement. Ed ne serait pas rôdé à l'art de l'escrime –avec ou sans baguette- qu'il n'y aurait jamais prêté attention. A ranger quelque part et à étudier plus tard.

_« « Inutile de me remercier, prend-ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue de ma part qui t'évitera la Colle du Premier jour. » »_

**« Gné ? »**

D'un geste éloquent, Arthur tapota son poignet gauche du doigt. Et la Lumière se fit véritablement dans l'esprit du jeune Serpentard.

**« Et merde ! »**

Une tornade violette entra alors en action, se jetant dans la chambre en pleine amplitude, ramassant dans son mouvement vêtements pré-préparés et affaires de toilettes avant de disparaître dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle de bain commune, dans un grand fracas de porte fermée. Le bruit de l'eau cascadant sur le carrelage s'éleva peu après.

Arthur, son ardoise encore en main souriait doucement avant de hausser les épaules et rejoindre son propre lit pour y récupérer ses affaires de classes. Il lui faudrait passer chez le Dragon avant d'aller en cours. Très discret pour un premier jour….

_ 3 septembre 1990. 9h51._

Plein de cette arrogance propre à ceux de sa trempe, Edward trônait prêt d'une salle de classe, dans l'un des couloirs principaux du château de Poudlard. Le sourire facile mais travaillé, la posture droite mais élégante, des vêtements tirés aux quatre épingles dans un style un peu old school mais avec quelques détails décontractés qui ne faisaient que renforcer son charme naturel. Un col de chemise négligemment ouvert, des cheveux faussement en bataille, un bracelet de cuir noir quelque peu rebelle…

Divers jeunes filles papillonnaient autour de la conversation que tenait Edward avec un vis-à-vis Serpentard alors que l'une d'elle se trouvait d'ores et déjà dans les bras du Mc Cowell. Les longs cheveux noirs doux et soyeux de la demoiselle glissaient régulièrement entre les doigts fins et ses joues se teintaient immédiatement d'un magnifique rouge timide lorsqu'Edward lui accordait un clin d'œil charmeur ou une parole légèrement provocatrice.

Lui ? Rapide ? Il est vrai qu'un peine arrivé à Poudlard, ses airs de grand prince, son mystère de nouveau et ses paroles aussi charmeuses que provocatrices l'avaient de suite fait entrer dans la danse. Bien rares étaient les curieux qui ne souhaitaient pas savoir qui était cet étrange garçon aux cheveux aussi violets que ses pupilles.

De sa voix suave et posée, Edward avait répondu à leurs questions tout en commençant à faire son propre chemin, se créer sa coure, ses utilitaires. Et se trouver des groupies avait été aussi facile que de claquer des doigts. Elles n'étaient certes que deux ou trois à réellement chercher ses faveurs pour l'instant, mais bientôt celles qui ne se retourneraient pas sur son passage et ne rougiraient pas sous ses sourires seraient les plus rares.

Et son Carnet se remplirait.

**« Non, c'est tout à fait efficace d'étudier chez soi, et contrairement à l'avis général, cela ne bride absolument pas la sociabilité de l'enfant. N'en suis-je pas la preuve vivante ?»**

Un éclat de rire général naquit alors que le jeune homme avait ponctué sa phrase d'un semblant de courbette avant d'embrasser langoureusement la Serdaigle qu'il tenait fermement par la taille.

Pendant ce temps, le brouhaha ininterrompu du flot d'élève qui se déversait dans le couloir continuait, laissant le flux se tarir et finir par se boucher près des endroits stratégiques, entre bouchures de portes, coins et recoins, escaliers mouvants. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs terriblement taquins en cette matinée de Septembre, bloquant de leurs murailles vivantes les pauvres premières années qui tentaient de rejoindre l'étage adéquat. Un sac dégringola, répandant son contenu viscéral dans les profondeurs, laissant voler quelques feuilles éparses.

Le couloir en lui-même n'était guère un endroit plus sûr, les élèves en retard ne faisant que peu attention à leurs cadets, les bousculades prenant de court ceux qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'écarter.

**« Ces pauvres enfants ne sont vraiment pas capables de tenir debout, s'en est hilarant, vous ne trouvez-pas ? »**

N'hésitant pas un seul instant à faire par de ce type de pensée, Edward montrait du menton les pauvres malheureux qui se sentaient déjà bien assez honteux et perdus comme ça pour ne pas subir les brimades et moqueries. Mais le malheur des uns ne fait-il pas le bonheur des autres ? Ainsi, les rires pleuvaient aussi bien que les railleries, piquantes, râpantes, faisant la joie des filles et autres spectateurs autour du Serpentard.

C'était ça son élément ! Bien plus que cette vieille bicoque infâme qui le limitait, là-bas chez lui. Ici il se sentait enfin lui, enfin en pleine osmose avec le monde, Son Monde !

Un léger soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**« Dites, que diriez-vous de prendre un pas d'avance sur le Destin de l'un de ces imbéciles ? »**

Adossé au mur du couloir, Edward posa son regard au violet hypnotisant sur tous les élèves ci présents, semblant chercher quelqu'un en particulier, un air sournois et provocateur dans le regard, un fin sourire certain sur les lèvres, tenant toujours sa compagne par la taille. Intriguées, les demoiselles l'observaient d'un air curieux attendant la suite du spectacle..

**« Je vous présente ma plus fidèle compagne.. »**

Un mouvement vif et agile du poignet, un plissement de la cape, et une fine baguette d'un noir de jais apparut, tournant adroitement entre les doigts fins du Serpentard sous l'air admiratif des jeunes filles. Il fallait avouer que même un œil moldu y aurait vu une véritable œuvre d'art : rien qu'un coup d'œil permettait d'admirer la finesse celle-ci, d'une couleur sombre, un noir profond et envoutant, taillée dans de l'ébène et délicatement ouvragée, de fines rainures et gravures d'un argent sombre veinait l'artéfact, sans compter l'élément essentiel qu'elle possédait, son cœur, sa moelle : un nerf de Dragon Noir.

L'adolescent, fier comme un coq vantait allégrement les mérites de son arme et le coût élevé de celle-ci, dérivant aux demandes des filles sur ses propres capacités magiques.

Oui il avait suivit un enseignement très strict niveau maîtrise de l'art magique, mais grâce à cela il était maintenant extrêmement habile avec une baguette en main...Parmi les meilleurs probablement. Enfin sûrement.

Pendant ce temps là, alors qu'un sombre complot s'ourdissait un peu plus loin, une tignasse non moins ébouriffée mais dans les tons plus sombres et naturels aux reflets quelques peu métalliques, un Gryffondor baillait sans gène aucune, haussant les épaules devant un ou deux regards dubitatifs.

Croyez moi Cours de l'Histoire de la Magie dès le réveil, ça en rendort plus d'un. De deux heures qui plus est. Deux looooooongues et interminables heures. Partagées avec les Serdaigle fort heureusement.

Comptez sur eux pour détourner l'attention du prof, occuper toutes les questions et émettre un doux brouahaha extrêmement propices aux siestes intracours.

Mais voilà que ce temps bienheureux avait prit fin, forçant Taegan Jenkins à remettre en route corps et neurones afin de joindre le cour suivant.

Et pour quoi s'était-il levé déjà ? Deux jour que l'école avait recommencé et il avait faillit en louper un. Retard aggravé. Panne de réveil M'sieur, Désolé !

Pas qu'en sécher un ou deux l'aurait dérangé, mais depuis la dernière fois, il était formellement hors de question de leurs refaire le coup de l'absentéisme prolongé. Et il avait promit. Et puis sa Sœur avait usé d'un argument non négligeable.

Il se voyait encore très bien, la veille en fin d'après midi à profiter paresseusement des doux rayons de soleil dans le parc, entre deux parties de Khelflick avec les autres lorsqu'un truc blond lui était tombé dessus. Poings sur les hanches, se grandissant pour n'arriver qu'à la hauteur de l'épaule du jeune homme, elle avait alors entreprit de lui faire une bonne morale tout en lui martelant le torse de l'annulaire.

_« ….. Les cours c'est important !...Blablabla…bientôt les buses ! ..blabla..je serai pas toujours la pour t'aider en cours ! »_

Bien sûr il ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille tout en gardant sa place de passeur droit pour les figures de Khelflick. Mais c'est là que Leeloe avait visé plus juste que Robin Hood, tournant les talons et ajoutant comme pour elle-même :

_"bah c'est pas plus mal j'ai trouvé un jeune homme fort charmant dans notre classe.. et comme mon fichu frère a le don de les faire fuir.. " _

Avant de se retourner avec un sourire et de lui adresser, plus fort, avec un signe de la main.

_"Amuses-toi bien grand frère !"_

Elle aurait dut finir à Serpentard à ruser ainsi.

Taegan stoppa net son mouvement au milieu du flot d'élève du 2e couloir, à cette réflexion, avant d'éclater de rire et de se répondre à haute voix, sous les regards un peu de travers de certains élèves.

**« Ma Leeloe chez les Serpents ? Par le scrotum de Merlin, je ne suis vraiment pas réveillé ce matin ! »**

Mais vrai que cette histoire, cette simple allégation, ce détail insignifiant l'avait interpellé. Il se souvenait parfaitement du nouveau là, coq en pattes à collerette violette et de son impression à son égard. Hors de question que SA Leeloe opte pour un mauvais garçon.

Foi de Taegan, il y surveillerait !

D'ailleurs il surveillait déjà.

Adossé contre l'une des larges fenêtres de Poudlard, un œil encore plein de sommeil sur le monde du Dehors, un autre sur cet hurluberlu coloré qui avait déjà plusieurs minettes autour de lui.

**°° je serais a la place de leur frère que je… Rhoo et par Merlin, c'est le problème des autres frères.°°**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils

Mais un mouvement suspect chez l'ennemi le mit aux aguets. N'était-ce pas une baguette qu'il venait voir poindre des plis du garçon à la collerette violette ? Et vu les regards dégoulinant des groupies, l'œillade fière du propriétaire, ça sentait le coup tordu.

Taegan s'apprêta à réagir au quart de tour. Sur quoi ou qui ? Aucune idée, mais il serait rapide, foi de Jenkins !

Et pourtant rien ne se passa. Pendant les secondes suivantes, le Serpentard ciblé ne fit que se pavaner. Pff.

Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, Taegan jeta un regard par la fenêtre, là où l'air frais et libre l'appelait.

Et pourtant….


	4. Toi et Moi, ça va pas être possibre

[Rappel : les paroles et pensées d'Edward sont en _**gras italique**_ et celles de Taegan en **gras**]

**"Filus Invisibilious!"**

Le son lourd d'un corps qui donne rendez-vous à la gravité pour échouer de tout son long sur le sol froid et dur d'un couloir de Poudlard.

Les rires fusèrent.

Edward rangea sa baguette, ni vu ni connu. Personne ne saurait que le pauvre élève venait de trébucher sur un fil invisible et déjà disparu. Il entreprit de prendre un air amusé mais sans plus. Il était hors de question d'assumer les conséquences de son acte. Mais il fallait avouer que la chute de ce pauvre erre n'était pas trop mal, il était même parvenu à entrainer deux autres élèves avec lui afin de ne pas tester seul la dureté de ce sol ancestral !

Leurs têtes d'ahuries finis et leurs joues qui n'en finissaient pas de rougirent étaient un spectacle des plus grisants.

Et les demoiselles étaient aux anges. Objectifs atteints. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un peu trop peut-être.

L'imbécile victime de son sort venait de se relever pour se diriger vers…son groupe. Edward fronça un instant les sourcils, un instant de doute. L'avait-il vu ? Non, pas possible, il y avait veillé. Parfait.

**« Oui ? »**

Prenant l'infortuné piégé au dépourvu en engageant la conversation de lui-même, tous eurent droit à un magnifique gobage d'air dans les règles de l'art avant qu'il ne trouve un peu de courage pour s'adresser à ce groupe maintenant sous tous les regards.

« Je.. Vous.. »

_« Pourrais-tu articuler ?_ » L'apostropha l'une des demoiselles avec un fin sourire cynique.

Un regard bleu tempête lui répondit peut avant les paroles.

« Vous êtes au centre du couloir, vous n'auriez pas vu ce qui s'est passé par hasard? »

Deux des filles éclatèrent de rires. Vraiment pas discrètes. Un instant Edward se demanda s'il était le seul à les trouver mauvaises comédiennes. Il valait mieux couper court.

**« A part ton incapacité flagrante à tenir debout au milieu d'un simple couloir et celle absolument désagréable de venir importuner les bonnes gens avec tes petits problèmes, non je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier de ta part ni alentours. Je te conseillerais plutôt d'apprendre déjà à mettre un pied devant l'autre avant de vouloir chercher une cause extérieure inexistante. »**

Le regard froid et hautain, un fin sourire mi-amusé mi-méprisant, Ed attendit patiemment que l'infâme cloporte fonde sous ses yeux et disparaisse. Ce qu'il fit presque.

**« POURRITURE ! »**

°°Tain, quoi encore.. »

Ed allait se retourner, levant les yeux au ciel pour affronter ce nouvel empêcheur de tourner en rond, lorsqu'il eut la désagréable surprise de se retrouver à deux doigts d'un Gryffondor physiquement non négligeable.

D'un geste reflexe il avait à nouveau glissé sa main dans sa cape, prêt de sa précieuse baguette, mais pire encore, une main avait quasiment plongé en même temps que lui dans les replis, lui empoignant le poignet.

Un hoquet de surprise fendilla son masque imperturbable et amusé. Ca, ce n'était pas de son goût.

….

**"'Tin t'es vraiment qu'une ordure… »**

Taegan sifflait entre ses dents autant qu'il fusillait le Serpentard du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il les détestait ces enfoirés juste bon à emmerder les autres ! Et lui avait son sourire suffisant qui avait à peine rit alors que tous les autres s'étaient esclaffés !

**« CA T'AMUSES ? Ouai ça t'amuses... Pas satisfait d'avoir poignardé un de tes nouveaux camarades dans le dos il faut en plus que tu l'écrases ? Tss, tu m'écœures, vous m'écœurez tous ! Tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autre, incapables de courage et d'honneur ! Et pourtant vous n'avez de cesse que de vous pavaner, tête haute.. Fier d'appartenir à la vermine proliférante des cachots !"**

Quelques murmures s'élevaient de la foule environnante qui se gardait bien d'intervenir, un _« bien fait »_ s'en démêla en plus de quelques _« Mais il est fou ! Vous croyez qu'ils vont vraiment se battre ? Il n'y a aucun prof ? »._

Le dénommé Vermine quand à lui avait opté pour le silence. Son sourire s'était certes quelque peu effacé de prime abord, mais une pointe de provocation dans le regard, il subissait les remontrances du Jenkins sans sourciller.

Ce qui énerva encore plus le Gryffondor.

D'un geste rageur, il arracha violement la baguette noire de la main de l'autre, pour la faire voler un peu plus loin, sur le sol.

Le sourire d'Edward se figea en un léger rictus

**« On fait moins le fier sans sa baguette, hein ? Méprisable lâche ! »**

La faiblesse n'est qu'un état d'esprit et sa seule apparence peut vous en apporter la victoire. Certes, perdre sa baguette avait allumé une brève lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard, mais il avait encore la situation en main. Ce n'était pas sa seule arme face à cet épouvantail, premier véritable représentant de la Maison Gryffondorienne qu'il rencontrait vraiment. Oh que non !

_« Si je suis ne serais-ce qu'aussi lâche que tu es soupe au lait j'ai effectivement du soucis à me faire.»_

Taegan serra les dents. Et les poings. Puis les desserra. Rapidement.

**« tu ne crois pas si bien dire… »**

Et d'un geste plus vif qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, il projeta son adversaire contre le mur, soutenant le regard de celui ci avec colère. Cette colère dévorante, alimentée par l'indifférence de l'autre, son acte, sa maison mais bien plus encore par cet étrange regard. Cette couleur chez cet individu l'exaspérait. Enormément. A le faire bouillir de rage.

Se remettant de sa propre rencontre avec le sol –il était tombé à genoux après le choc-, Edward se releva doucement, la mine quelque peu déconfite, mais plus courroucée qu'autre chose, son air arrogant et amusé reprenant rapidement le dessus. Taegan avait faillit s'en vouloir, venant de se rendre compte de la force qu'il avait mis dans le coup. Mais la condescendance et contenance bien rapidement retrouvées de l'autre étouffa rapidement ce maigre remord. Ce dernier s'épousseta rapidement, avec une indifférence calculée, s'étira quelque peu et se retint de montrer davantage à l'autre que l'impact lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'en donnait l'impression.

**« Tu as froissé ma cape. »**

Pour toute réponse, Taegan n'eut qu'une mine dégoûtée alors qu'un lourd silence régnait autour d'eux, tous attendaient. Quoi ? Le prochain coup ? La prochaine réplique ? Le concierge ? Un prof qui mettrait fin a tout cela ?

Taegan étaient comme ça, s'il avait beaucoup d'amis, sa langue bien pendue et sa franchise exacerbée faisait qu'il comptait presque autant d'amis que d'ennemis.. Hors celui la, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas..

Malgré lui tout aussi méprisant qu'Edward, Taegan était toujours immobile, observant la crevure qu'il avait devant lui avec dégoût, surprit de voir toutes ces tares en une seule personne au visage si doux au premier abord - égoïste, hautain, arrogant, menteur, lâche, .. La liste n'en finissait plus. Le coupant de son observation, l'autre reprit la parole :

**" Et si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de ramasser ma baguette, je n'aimerais vraiment pas que quelqu'un ait le malheur de marcher dessus et la brise... "**

Dire que le Gryffondor faisait des efforts pour rester calme était peu dire. Tendez-leur la main, qu'ils vous rongent l'os !

**« Si tu ne t'excuses pas, je la briserais de mes mains, imbécile ! Et ne prend pas cet air faible et plaintif tu me dégoûtes !»**

_" Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es pris le droit de me l'arracher des mains? En plus d'user de violence contre moi? Je..»_

Un ricanement moqueur et ironique s'échappa des lèvres de Taegan, coupant Ed dans sa déclamation.

**« Pourquoi je te l'ai arrachée des mains ? Disons pour éviter de bouffer le sol à mon tour, peut-être. Et ça te va bien de parler de droit d'user de violence.. Pourquoi aurais-tu celui de faire tomber un élève alors qu'on me refuse celui de te bousculer un peu ? »**

**« Tss, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur les Gryffondors, mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas que la persécution des plus faibles que soi faisait partie des vos mœurs.. **

**Ainsi juste parce que je fais partie de la noble maison de Salazar, que je ne joue pas les bons samaritain et ose avoir un avis différent du tiens, tu te permets de me juger sans savoir? Sans preuves? En voici une injustice!»**

**« N'essaye pas de nous apitoyer sur ton sort, ce que tu as fait n'est absolument pas défendable !»**

Répliqua le Gryffondor sèchement, sentant malgré tout que les paroles du Serpentard avaient trouvé écho parmi leur public. Lui il savait, lui il avait vu. Mais il était bien le seul ! Et Taegan était connu pour son impulsivité, sa facilité à en venir aux mains.. A l'inverse, Edward était nouveau, et diablement bon comédien..

_« Certes ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon est des plus déplorable, mais qu'y puis-je s'il ne sait pas tenir debout tout seul? Te faut-il un Bouc émissaire pour chaque mauvais pas de tous les élèves du château? _

_Désolé de te décevoir, mais non merci, ce ne sera pas moi, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre. »_

**« Et voilà que le bourreau ce fait victime ! Par le caleçon troué de Merlin qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Manquerait plus qu'il en vienne à se lamenter ! »**

**_ « Je trouve ça pitoyable d'accuser quelqu'un sans preuves, uniquement par préjugé. Je suis innocent moi. Vas-tu donc lever une nouvelle fois les poings sur moi? Alors que me voici sans défense et incapable de t'opposer la moindre résistance? Et bien il est beau l'esprit _****_Gryffondor!"_**

Le jeune Serpentard leva le tête et fit mine de tendre sa joue droite à son bourreau, en attente d'un hypothétique coup..Quelque soit la décision du jeune Jenkins, Edward était quasiment sur d'avoir convaincu la majorité des élèves du couloir, ou a défaut de les avoir fait douter.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers eux et les trois jeunes filles qui l'entourait peu de temps avant les regardaient d'un peu plus loin, à la fois pleines d'admiration pour leur compagnon qui jouait les martyrs mais quelque peu effrayées aussi. Mais Edward maitrisait la situation : si jamais le Gryffy décidait d'en venir aux poings…Il aurait assez de témoins pour lui faire prendre des mois d'heures de colles. Parfait.

«** Rassure toi, vermine des cachots, contrairement à vous, je n'écrase pas l'insecte qui implore a mes pieds par pur amusement. Tu es coupable, tu dois t'excuser c'est normal, ce type t'avait rien fait alors arrête ton petit numéro de victime, tu ne te mens qu'à toi-même ! »**

Taegan était loin de la vérité.. Mais non, il n'userait pas de violence, il avait beau être un brin impulsif, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide au point de laisser libre cour à sa colère. Mais il bouillonnait. L'autre était plus sournois et vil que tout ce qu'il avait bien pu voir au sujet des Serpentards...Ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Et tous ces imbéciles qui commençaient à acquiescer à ses propos… Mais quoi, étaient-ils tous aveugles qu'ils ne voyaient pas quel amusement malsain l'autre tirait de tout cela ? Ce regard ! Par Merlin mais qui pouvait sincèrement croire à ce rôle de pauvre petite victime qu'il avait endossé ? Qui ? Si Taegan avait un tant soit peu regardé autour de lui, il y aurait découvert, non sans surprise, qu'il s'agissait là de plus de la moitié des élèves…

Mais le temps passait et ces derniers se faisaient plus rares, reprenant bon gré mal gré le chemin de leurs salles de cour respectives tout en lorgnant jusqu'au bout sur cette petite scène de bataille entre les Serpentard et les gryffy. Et si la raison principale de cet affrontement était tout autre, beaucoup l'avaient oublié.

_« Ainsi donc, , il semblerait que tu aies un don pour l'utilisation de ce genre de vocabulaire,.Raclure, vermine, crevures rampantes..et je ne cite pas le reste. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour enregistrer tout ça dans ta petite caboche, tu te rends compte que certains mots ont plus de deux syllabes? On m'avait caché cette caractéristique des Gryffondor ! C'est époustouflant!"_

**« Hé oui, les petits snobinards de ton espèce ne possèdent pas le monopole de la culture et de la connaissance, même s'il leur est plaisant de penser tout autrement.. »**

**« Hum, tu sais que c'était de l'ironie ? Pas un vrai compliment ? Rassures-moi quand même… »**

Ça tournait au ridicule et le jeune Gryffondor en était bien conscient mais il n'y pouvait rien, cet imbécile avait à priori le don de le foutre hors de lui.. Et son regard indigo ne faisait que l'agacer d'avantage sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en détourner pour autant.

Aussi Taegan s'efforçait-il de le repousser, appuyant sur le gouffre qui les séparait, qu'il soit d'ordre idéologique ou social.

**_« Bon, tu as fini de me faire perdre mon temps j'espère. Le niveau bac à sable et épée en bois, ce n'est pas ici, j'ai mieux à faire moi. Désolé d'être ta seule occupation correcte. » _****  
**

Mais le Serpentard n'avait pas fait mine d'avancer d'un pas, qu'un Taegan aux yeux furibonds lui coupa la route.

**« Je n'ai pas du être assez clair...Je t'ai demandé de t'excuser et tout tes petites tour de passe-passe, numéros et railleries n'y changeront rien. »**

« hey du calme vieux, t'sais bien qu'il ne mérites pas que tu t'énerves.. »

« …et puis tu risquerais de le faire fusionner avec le mur... Tu crois qu'il a fait quoi pour subir ça ce pauvre mur ? Tu le salirais ! S'rait con que MacGo' exige que tu le lui nettoies durant les 4 prochains mardi du mois, non ? »

Apparaissant comme par Magie, deux têtes rousses quasi-identiques venaient de s'approcher et d'entrer dans la danse.

**« Des amis à toi ? Je comprends ton affinité avec le bac à sable maintenant. »**

Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Edward en voyant ces deux gamins poil de carotte, des secondes, troisièmes années tout au plus... Mais les trois autres protagonistes l'ignorèrent avec superbe.

Fred : « Et si tu le laissais tranquille ? Tu rejoueras avec une autre fois ! »

George : « Serait con que tu loupes encore des cours et que nos formidables séances de Quidditch en pâtissent ! »

**« Pas avant qu'il ne se soit excusé ! Si il n'y a que cette manière pour obtenir quoi que se soit d'un tant soit peu sensé avec ces trucs là alors tant pis pour eux et surtout tant pis pour lui…Quoi que….je lui rend service ... J'essaye des rattraper les erreurs de sa petite bourgeoise de mère ! »**

F : «…Raaa Taegan, ton cœur est trop grand… »

G : « ..mais ton entreprise vouée a l'échec. Ils sont irrécupérables. »

**« PARDON ! »**

Trois regards se portèrent sur la tignasse violette qui avait pourtant observé le début d'échange avec un air amusé et calme. Le voila qui avait perdu tout sourire et semblait..mauvais.

**« Je… Tu, vous… Je t'interdis de parler encore une seule fois de cette… cette trainée..Cette femme qui n'est ma mère que par pure définition. »**

Le visage agacé du jeune Jenkins se mêla d'une lueur étonnée devant les paroles du serpy. C'était bien sa propre mère qu'il venait de trainter de trainée ? Lui même s'était souvent battu pour moins que ça de la bouche d'un autre ! Même les véritables rejetons des filles de joies ne permettaient généralement pas qu'on accuse ainsi leur mère et voila que ce petit snobinard le crachait avec hargne. Taegan fronça les sourcils.

**« Ou j'te fais bouffer tes boyaux à mains nues ! »**

*silence*

Ed serrait et desserrait les poings pour se calmer. Un tel coup de sang n'était pas digne de lui ! Surtout pas devant eux ! Mais la simple pensée de cette femme le révoltait. Elle l'avait abandonné. Echangé à sa famille paternelle contre un dédommagement en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante ! Et tout cela pour quoi ? Disparaitre avec ses histoires de junkie ?

G : Parfait ! Puisque vous insistez, on a cas régler ça intelligemment d'autant plus que lui refaire le portrait ne plairait pas beaucoup à toutes nos charmantes demoiselles… et personnellement je me vois mal affronter sa horde de harpies en furies ^^' Rogue MacGo, rusard..et tout nos amis qui pourraient même se réunir pour l'occasion hein ?

F : Exactement ! Et comme vous semblez drôlement bien partit pour un combat de regard.. Pariez !

**« Hein ? »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Tss, vous croyez vraiment que Monseigneur Xieme du nom accepterait de s'abaisser à jouer à un jeu du niveau du « bac à sable » ? »**

**« Et pourquoi pas ? »**

Taegan observa son vis-à-vis vert et argent d'un air dubitatif. Lui-même n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu à la con dut-il être arbitré par ces deux têtes rousses préférés et voilà que Monsieur si ?

**« Et bien quoi ? Si c'est là le seul moyen de rejoindre mes cours tranquillement, je veux bien régler ça d'une façon que vous comprenez. »**

F : « Parfait ! » S'élança l'un des Jumeaux (en l'occurence Fred ^^), ravit, coupant court aux protestations de Taegan, tout en faisant signe à son frère d'enchainer. Et_ rapidement_ !

G : « Les adversaires ne devront pas se quitter du regard l'un l'autre et ceux jusqu'a ce que l'un d'entre eux détourne le regard pour quelques raisons que se soit ! Prof, dragons …rien ne doit vous déconcentrez de votre épreuve ! »

F : « le perdant se pliera bien évidement aux conditions de l'autre, à savoir : si le Serpy gagne, Taegan ne lui refait pas le portrait et va même jusqu'à le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui et si c'est notre ami le noble Gryffy qui vainc ..et bien tu vas retrouver ta victime et admettre tes tords tout en lui présentant tes plus plates excuses… «

G : « A moins , bien sur… »

F : « ..que tu sois incapable de respecter quelque chose d'aussi simple.. »

Un sourire emplit de défi, Taegan planta son regard dans celui presque aussi étrange du jeune Serpentard. Par la raie de Merlin, que ces yeux le foutait hors de lui ! C'était viscéral.

**« Alors ? Tu emploies de bien jolis mots et use de milles tours..mais es-tu seulement capable de cela ? Donner ta parole et t'y tenir ? Ne pas tricher ? »**

**« Tu verras bien. »**

F : C'est bon ? Vous êtes tous les deux parés ?

G : J'crois qu'on peut donc penser à commencer, qu'est-ce que t'en dis Fred ?

F : J'en dis que t'as pas tort Georges, mais sûr qu'avec un peu plus de public…

G : Oui mais y'a cours là, et on avait pas prévu le coup, sinon on aurait pu mettre une annonce et..

D'un même mouvement les deux adversaires leurs initièrent l'ordre de se taire.

**« Suffit, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Commençons. »**

Prenant une pose un tant soit peu confortable, les deux jeunes se mirent en place, scrutant et fixant les prunelles de l'autre alors que l'un des Weasley donna le départ. Un silence s'installa que nul ne brisa avant un petit moment.

C'était con, un jeu à la con, un truc de gamins. Mais aucun des deux ne baisserait les yeux. Hors de question de sortir perdant de cette première rencontre, même pas le biais d'un moyen aussi puéril.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir lequel des deux était le plus têtu.

Cinq longues minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi, sous les bâillements réguliers de l'un des jumeaux.

Pour eux, hors de question de rester plus longtemps inutiles. D'un regard, ils furent d'accord, et à tour de rôle chacune des têtes rousses disparut, avant de revenir accompagnée de quelques élèves épars dégottés de-ci, de-là dans le château. Bientôt une bonne vingtaine d'élèves furent présents, nourrissant l'idée qui avait germé dans les caboches doubles.

Un stand de paris !

Tout était accepté : bonbons, noises, devoirs… Et les élèves s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de supporter l'un ou l'autre des deux jeunes hommes... Cela marchait à merveille !

Ed esquissa un fin sourire devant l'opportunisme des jumeaux, sans quitter son compagnon du regard pour autant.

_**« Et voilà qu'on sert d'outil de profit à ces rouquins en couche culotte… »**_

**« T'inquiètes, je leur fais confiance pour immortaliser ta tête de perdant dans peu de temps »**

**« Tss, contente-toi de sourire pour mes fans… »**

**« Sourire pour les fans ? Tu as raison..sourit donc avec moi, Serpy ..souris tant que tu le peux… car demain, tu raseras les murs ! »**

Et le temps s'égrena, doucement mais sûrement, laissant bien une 20ène de minutes défiler.

Les deux adversaires semblaient aussi inébranlables et têtus l'un que l'autre. Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, et celle-ci prit la forme d'un brouhaha incongru à un bout du couloir. Un préfet ? Non…Pire même qu'un préfet en chef… Les conversations baissèrent d'un cran et les Weasley firent disparaître en un clin d'œil toutes les pièces à convictions des paris avant de prendre un air des plus communs de potes observant leur ami d'un air septique..

F : Euh…Ca sent l'roussit…

G : Il te reste approximativement 10s pour l'écraser, Tægan…

F : Et…trop tard ! MagCat !

Taegan serra les dents. McCat…professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de sa propre maison de Gryffondor, fervente passionnée de Quidditch, franche, strict, juste…

Un chat tigré sortit enfin de la masse d'élèves, autour de ses yeux deux marques blanches caractéristiques, rappelant les lunettes carrées de son possesseur…

Taegan imaginait aisément son regard agacé et courroucé à la fois..Il faut dire qu'entre eux c'était une vieille histoire… De son côté, Edward n'avait pas comprit l'allusion immédiatement, mais la forme féline avait faillit le détourner un instant alors que ses battements de cœurs accélèrent.

**°°Tain c'est quoi ce CHAT ?°°**

Mais du coin de l'œil, les deux adversaires purent observer l'animal reprendre forme humaine, les bras déjà coincés sur son étroite poitrine.

« Separatum binocleus »

Sous la force du sortilège de la directrice de Gryffondor, les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent d'un même mouvement la tête levée sur une Mc Go qui les surplombait de toute sa taille

Aucun n'eut le temps d'avancer quoi que ce soit.

« Gardez vos arguments et regards noirs pour vous ! Les couloirs ne sont aucunement un lieu pour vos petites disputes et défis puérils, encore moins lorsque vous gênez ainsi l'accès au cours et que nombre d'élèves normalement sérieux arrivent en retard par votre faute… »

**« Nous ne sommes en rien responsables des autres élèves, Madame. Ce sont à eux de définir leurs priorités, mais je comprends fort bien votre agacement et nous nous en excusons. »**

Avança Edward, en jetant un regard au Jenkins pour le pousser à faire de même, en vain.

«Comprendre est une chose, si elle pouvait influer sur vos actes, ce serait une véritable évolution. »

**« Pardon ? »**

« Votre camarade Jenkins me comprend très bien. »

Un fin sourire sur le visage de Taegan en était la parfaite réponse.

« Bon, je passerai cette fois sur votre comportement, Mr Mc Cowell, puisqu'il s'agit là de la première fois, mais prenez garde à ne pas mal finir ! Quand à vous, Mr Jenkins, vous serez probablement fier d'avoir obtenu les 5 premiers points en moins de notre Maison. »

**« Mais.. »**

« Et pas de commentaire ! Maintenant disparaissez ! Tous ! En cours ! »

Rapidement les élèves présents obéirent, un dernier regard sévère de la directrice achevant de faire fuir les derniers. Taegan ne quittait pas des yeux la vieille directrice qui lui rendait un regard dur. Il finit par hausser les épaules, et rejoindre les jumeaux un peu plus loin, non sans avoir frôlé le Serpentard en passant.

**« A charge de revanche, Coq en Patte, tu ne t'en tirera pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois. »**

Un fin sourire fut sa seule réponse alors que Edward se détourna lui aussi des lieux pour rejoindre sa salle tout en cherchant une bonne excuse pour expliquer son retard de plus de 20 min au Professeur.


	5. Histoires de Famille

******Rappel:**** Paroles de Ed en ****__****gras italique****, paroles de Taegan******** en Gras****, Paroles de Leeloe ****_en italique_****.**

**Leeloe se prononce [Li – Lo- é ]**

**_¤¤¤¤-¤¤ Prunelles pourpres 5 ¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤_**

**.**

**.**

**Poudlard, le 6 septembre ée****.**

.

.

Un raclement léger mais fébrile emplissait la pièce aux murs argentés, ne s'arrêtant que de rares instants avant de reprendre sa course si peu interrompue, témoin bruyant de sa comparse matérielle emplumée.

.

_"...et comme vous me l'aviez conseillé, j'ai pleinement pris attention aux mauvaises fréquentations, particulièrement des maisons extérieures à la mienne. Je me suis rapidement renseigné auprès d'autres membres des Serpentard afin d'obtenir quelques lignes d'avance et entraver ma position de nouveau venu facile à engluer. Une jeune femme, fort bien faite d'ailleurs et au port digne de nos rang bien sûr, m'a particulièrement bien aidé à m'adapter, me renseignant sur de nombreux points du chateau. Une certaine Mirage Malicius. A prononcer malicious d'ailleurs. Cette famille vous dirait-elle quelque chose? J'ai sentis quelques flous lorsque nous avons brievement abordé le point familial... Pourriez-vous charger Sylvie ou Elisabeth d'une recherche à ce sujet dans la Bibliothèque? Je vous en serais fortement reconnaissant, Grand-mère._

Mise à part ce détail là, sachez que comme Père me l'avait apprit, j'ai effectivement un colocataire de chambrée. Je n'ai guère de choses à vous apprendre à ce sujet pour le moment.

Les cours sont largement de mon niveau, peut-être même aurais-je dut passer dans la classe supérieure. Mais je comprend que vous ayez souhaité que je continue le parcours normal, surtout concernant certaines options que je n'ai guère étudiées à la Demeure. Comme les Sports Magiques entre autres. Le fait que nous sachions que de telles pratiques sont complètement immatures, inutiles, de simples loisirs n'entre apparement pas en compte dans les coefficients des matières. N'était-il pas question d'en parler au ministère? Savez-vous où..."

.

Alors qu'Edward se courbait sur son bureau, griffonnant avec concentration sa lettre, une ombre pénétra dans la chambre, s'approchant de ce dernier. Avant de s'arrêter juste derrière le jeune Mc Cowell, jetant un oeil par dessus son épaule.

.

"Tu écris à ta Grand-mère? M'as tout l'air d'un vrai rapport! Ca t'emmerde pas trop?"

.

Le souffle chaud et étranger qui effleura Edward en même tant que cette voix impromptue le firent violement sursauter et un geste malhabile renversa le contenu de l'encrier sur le bureau. Le jeune Serpentard sauva in extrémis son parchemin avant de se retourna sur la source de cette nuisance.  
.

.  
Son colocataire.

.  
._**  
"Par le regne de Nosferate, tu pourrais pas toquer en rentrant! Et rester de ton côté de la chambre? De quel droit te permets-tu de m'interrompre et de lire ce que j'écris qui plus est!**_"

.

.  
"Bonjour! Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, cher voisin de lit! Tu vas bien en ce début de Week-end?"

.

.  
Devant le sourire et le ton enjoué de l'autre, Edward le fusilla du regard sans mot dire. Ce type le gênait, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'emmerdait vraiment. Déja, il avait réussit à le mettre au bord de la colère en 2s à peine.  
.

.  
Edward respira doucement avant de répondre. L'autre semblait vraiment attendre quelque chose avec son sourire niais et ses yeux brillants.

.

.  
_**"Mouai. Salut."**_

.

.  
"Quel enthousiasme!  
.

**.  
"Quoi? Tu voudrais que je saute de joie de te voir, que je t'accueille les bras ouverts alors que tu as faillis foutre en l'air mon parchemin? Excuses-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire..."  
.**

.  
"Comme écrire à ta Grand-mère."  
.

.  
"Oui."

.

Soupirant, Edward lança un rapide sort de néttoyage sur le vieux bureau de bois noir pour en exterminer toute trace d'encre, avant de reprendre sa place sur la chaise, sa plume à la main.

.

.  
"Et c'est elle qui te traumatise le matin?"

.

Il révait ou l'autre venait de prendre une chaise pour se joindre à lui? Et de s'accouder à SON bureau?

.

**.  
"Pardon?"**

.

.  
L'autre sourit sans rien dire de plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce gars? C'était quoi cette histoire? Il n'y a pas à dire, il était plus agréable sous silencio. Edward le trouvait vraiment très agaçant.

.

.  
"C'est des lentilles?"  
.

.  
"Hein?"  
.

.  
"Les yeux. La couleur."  
.

.  
_**"Non."**_

.

.  
Répliqua sèchement Edward, espérant finir cette discussion un peu trop intimiste ici.

.  
"Morbus egestas nox noctis color solus.."

.

.  
L'autre ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée.  
Et cette phrase en latin.. Edward en avait quelque peu la mâchoire décrochée.

.  
"Ou plus communément nommée Maladie de Dentrus. Tu sais qu'il n'y a actuellement que 21 familles en Europe qui sont touchées?" Rajouta l'autre élève.

.

.  
"Une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes dis donc.."

.  
Mais d'où savait-il tout ça lui? Edward darda un oeil méfiant mais cette fois plus concentré sur cet étrange colocataire...

.  
"_**Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais comment déja?"**_

**.**

_**.  
**_"Je ne te l'ai pas dit." répliqua le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.  
.

_**.  
"Ceci explique cela.. Et donc?**_" Soupira Edward.  
.

.  
"Arthur."  
.

.  
"_**...**_." Et? Il se foutait de lui ou quoi?  
.

_**.  
"Un nom de famille peut-être?**_"  
.

.  
"Bien sûr, mais je te le donnerais quand tu sera plus sympathique."

.

Et sur ce, le jeune homme rebroussa chemin sous le regard ébahi d'Edward, sortant en souriant de la chambre des deux Serpentard. Le jeune Mc Cowell ne savait qu'en penser. Se sentir offensé? S'en moquer? Lui expliquer entre quatres yeux qu'on ne se fichait pas d'un Mc Cowell? Oui mais l'autre avait un je ne sais quoi de dérangeant..

.

"_**Bah..**_"

.

Soupira Edward en balayant ce problème plus loin, il verrait plus tard, pour le moment autant profiter de l'absence de cet brise-noisettes.

**.**

**.**

**¤-**-Prunelles Pourpres 5-**-¤ **

.

S**amedi 6 septembre 1990, escalier menant à la salle commune des gryffondor.**

.

.

- Leeee ! T'aurais pas vu mon livre de métamorphose ? Impossible de remettre la main dessus ! Oh et puis il faut absolument que je te raconte la fin de notre voyage en train ! Alan' à été infernal pour changer !

.

.  
_- Regarde sous ton lit ! Oh Elisabeth ! Tu peux me ramener mon bloc de parchemin ? Il doit se trouver sur ma table de chevet ! Je t'attends à notre table habituelle !_

.

.  
Sur ces quelques mots, la jeune fille se hâta de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il était presque 9h et comme tous les samedis matins, les deux jeunes filles de 5ème année s'installaient au coin du feu pour faire leurs devoirs, écrire à leurs amies respectives et communes, et discuter de tout et rien. Un rituel qu'elles exécutaient depuis 4ans déjà avec pour tout carburant une bouteille de jus de citrouille, quelques bonbons et leur indéfectible bonne humeur.  
.

.  
- Salut Leeloe ! Lili arrive ? Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? On à pas encore de devoirs à rendre mais je voudrais m'avancer pour le cour de botanique de mardi prochain..J'ai hâte d'y être et surtout de commencer les cours de vols avec Mme Bibine !

.

.  
L'apostrophée éclata de rire devant l'enthousiaste de la jeune fille : Anita était la petite sœur d'Elisabeth, sa meilleure amie à Poudlard. La jeune fille aussi blonde que sa sœur était brune –les mystères de la génétique- venait d'entrer en première année et appréciait beaucoup la jeune Jenkins qu'elle considérait comme un modèle à suivre. Née de parents moldus, elle ne connaissait de la magie que ce que sa sœur lui avait enseigné (ce qui était déjà conséquent) et n'hésitait jamais à poser des questions sur tout. Et en seulement une semaine, Anita avait trouvé de quoi combler sa curiosité sur tout et n'importe quoi en la personne de Leeloe Jenkins, amie de sa sœur, qui prennait presque toujours le temps de lui répondre tranquillement.

.

.  
Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de lui expliquer quelques notions de vol et figures de Quidditch dont son frère lui avait mainte et mainte fois rabattu les oreilles lorsqu'Elisabeth déboula en trombe dans la salle commune, un petit objet tendu le plus loin possible de son visage dans la main droite et son autre main sur son oreille gauche.

.

.  
-LEEEEEEEEE ! C'est encore ton frère ! Et par Merlin change cette foutue sonnerie ! Et depuis quand ton miroir résiste aux sorts de silence !  
.

.  
La blondinette fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa baguette pour vérifier les dires de son amie avant de constater qu'effectivement son miroir résistait maintenant et en plus de tout le reste, aux sorts de silence. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur le nouveau tour de force de son frère qu'elle ouvrit le miroir, coupant cour à la sonnerie dont le volume augmentait avec le temps de réponse au grand damne des quelques résidents de la salle commune.

.

.  
Elisabeth se laissa tomber avec un profond soupir sur son fauteuil habituel avant de faire taire sa sœur d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Leeloe lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de murmurer un « t'inquiète j'en ai pour deux secondes…»

.

.  
- Lili c'est quoi c.. Demanda la jeune anita à son ainée

.

.  
-Chut nini ! Lui ordonna cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils avec autorité devant l'impolitesse de sa soeur que Leeloe excusa d'un vague sourire.

.

.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a frérot ?... Non je bosse avec lili et sa sœur, Anita…_

.

.  
- Enfin elle essaye ! cria Elisabeth, en prenant un air agacé en direction du miroir

.

.  
- _D'ailleurs tu en es où de ton devoir de potion ? C'est à rendre pour lundi je te rappelle!... Non c'est bon j'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant merci, et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation Taegan ! Tu sais très bien que MacGonagal ne te laissera rien passer cette année !.. Oui c'est ça bosse bien mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !_

.

.  
D'un petit claquement sec, la jeune fille referme son miroir de poche, un air de profonde satisfaction sur le visage que son amie lui rendit en pouffant légèrement.

.

.  
-_Et voilà ^^ Il n'avait pas fait son devoir de potion.. trop facile de jouer là dessus.._

.

.  
- Mais du coup il ne t'as pas dit pourquoi il appelait ? S'insurgea immédiatement Anita que la curiosité dévorait chaque seconde un peu plus..

.

.  
- Ho t'inquiète Nini, c'était surement pour vérifier pour la énième fois que sa très chère petite sœur ne s'était pas fait assommée par un troll, violée par une compagnie d'ogres des montagnes, kidnappée par l'un des derniers partisans du Lord Noir ou je ne sais quoi encore… Et ha oui, vérifier qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains.. vrai que Leeloe est une pauvre petite Gryffondor sans défense et bien incapable de se défendre toute seule hein.. Comment elle ferrait la petite soeurette à son frérot si jamais un mauvais garçon –parce que oui touuuus les garçons sont des violeurs en liberté d'après Taegan- en avait après sa jupette d'écolière ?

.

.  
- _Elle lui balancerait un sort de son cru tel qu'il n'y reviendrait plus ! r_épliqua Leeloe en brandissant sa baguette avec un air faussement triomphant et un peu fou tout en bondissant sur son canapé dans une position d'attaque bestiale.

.

.  
- Exactement ! son amie était monté elle aussi sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, son livre de métamorphose fièrement collé contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle tapait vivement dans la main tendue de son amie.

.

.  
-Par Merlin ton frère à bien vu ce qu'il était advenu d'Allan en 3ème année lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'introduire dans les toilettes des filles du second étage ! Il a fallut que MacGonagal vienne le menacer de retenu jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité s'il ne sortait pas immédiatement pour qu'il quitte la cabine dans laquelle il s'était enfermé depuis deux jours ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton frère s'inquiète encore ! Je ne saurais dire qui de lui ou toi est le plus dangereux !

.

.  
_-Hum… tu as oublié Maximilien, Willfrid, Marcus, et David qu'il à envoyé à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours __durant sans parler de Sylvain qui s'est retrouvé à poil suspendu à un arbre de la foret interdite les pieds et hum.. une autre partie du corps recouverte de miel, de Jimmy qui.._

.

.  
-Ok c'est lui. Définitivement. Mais tu es largement capable de te défendre !

.

.  
_- Oui_.. *rire* _m'enfin je suppose que c'est un peu pareil pour toutes les petites sœurs._.

.

.  
-Non. Non, Lee on en à déjà discuté ! Ton frère est un cas social et par Merlin, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y en à qu'un comme lui !

.

.  
- Hum.. moi je les multiplierais volontiers les Taegan.. Et si on pouvait en plus me les livrer soumis à mes moindres désirs et fou d'amour pour ma personne.. alors là je signe sur l'instant ! Qu'on m'apporte une plume ! ajoute une troisième jeune fille, châtain foncé, de grand yeux bleus et un maquillage que n'importe quel grand frère aurait trouvé excessif et provocateur.

.

.  
- Espèce de dégénérée de la glande endocrine ! hurla Elisabeth à l'intention de l'envahisseuse, aussi appelée Maïlys avant d'ajouter : Hors de mon palace-fauteuil, sorcière !

.

.  
- Vous êtes complètement folles.. Déclara la jeune Anita en un murmure, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. La petite gryffondor attendit patiemment que ses trois ainées en ait terminé avec leurs beaux discours et soient redescendues de leurs fauteuils respectifs pour fixer Leeloe de ces grands yeux sombres. Elle tenait précautionneusement le petit miroir de poche dans les mains. Il était carré et d'un beige pale avec sur l'une de ces face le dessins d'une jeune femme à la mode des siècles précédent. Elle avait la posture droite et fière des nobles mais le regard doux et malicieux.

.

.

- Donc ton miroir c'est comme les téléphones moldu c'est ça ?

.

.  
- _En voilà une qui ne perd pas le nord hein ^^ Oui, c'est ça Anita, comme un téléphone moldu mais en un peu spécial.. Déjà il n'a pas besoin de se recharger, se transporte partout et on peut voir la personne qui nous téléphone et ressentir son environnement proche comme si on y était. Mais ce __n'est pas un artéfact commun : celui-ci à appartenu à ma famille depuis longtemps et seuls les membres de celle-ci, où ceux qui nous sont liés par le sang peuvent s'en servir.. _

.

.  
- Tu dis que c'est un artéfact ancien mais il a la sonnerie du dernier album des Harpies ! C'est impossible !

.

.

Leeloe eut un petit rire, cette petite était loin d'être idiote.. Elisabeth soupira bruyamment avant de couper sa hippie de meilleur amie.

.

- C'est Lee qui à choisit la sonnerie, malheureusement même si à la base on adorait cette musique, maintenant je ne peux plus la supporter ! Comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! Il faut dire que lorsque c'est la même musique qui vous réveille le matin, vous dérange à la bibliothèque, vous fait sursauter aux toilettes et manque au moins 4 fois par jours de vous flanquez à la porte des cours avec une retenue, on l'aime beaucoup moins cette musique !

.

.  
- Il appelle autant que ça ? Compatit Anita qui semblait avoir du mal a y croire..

.

.

- C'est pire encore que tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Ce type est IN-FER-NAL ! C'est du harcèlement ! Tu devrais porter plainte !

.

.  
_-Et elle exagère à peine.._ s'amusa Lee, un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

.

.  
-Hum.. tu crois que si tu lui dis qu'un type n'arrête pas de te harceler à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, que tu ajoutes qu'il essaye même de te voir dans les toilettes et les douches, pendant les week ends, qu'il n'a de cesse de te surveiller 24h sur 24h…

.

.  
- L_e type en question est mort avant que j'ai eu le temps d'achever la liste de ses méfaits.. _ajoute calmement la jeune Jenkins avec une voix d'outre tombe en repensant à toutes les victimes de son frère ne serait ce que depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard..

.

.  
- Et si tu ajoutes après tout cela que le type en question, tu l'as en face de toi et qu'il s'agit bien de ton propre frère.. Comment crois tu qu'il réagira ?

.

.  
- Hum.. ça pourrait être amusant.. Ajouta Maîlys avec un regard pétillant de malice..Elle, tant qu'elle pouvait contempler Taegan de près, elle était de tous les mauvais coups !

.

.

Leeloe leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin, après tout ce n'était que leur énième plan pour contrecarrer la possessivité paternaliste maladive de son frère.. Mais elle devait admettre que celui-ci avait peut être un peu plus de chance d'y parvenir que les précédents.. quoi que..

.

.  
- Et pourquoi il t'appelle au lieu de venir te voir ton frère ? On est dans la grande salle ! Ajouta Anita qui peinait visiblement à assembler toutes ses informations..

.

.  
- Parce que le beau Taegan refuse de nous faire grâce de sa présence le week end et ce, depuis la fin de l'année dernière… Répondit maîlys en soupirant exagérément, le regard rêveur tourné vers l'âtre du feu.

.

.  
- Il travaille à pré-au-lard pour se faire un peu d'argent ajouta Elisabeth devant l'air de pur incompréhension de sa sœur.

.

.  
-_ Oui, comme on est pas très riche dans la famille, et que ma mère travaille déjà très dur pour nous, Taegan à voulut travailler lui aussi.. Et il à obtenu du directeur de du professeur McGonagall l'autorisation de travailler le week end et certaines vacances à condition que cela ne nuise pas à son travail scolaire._

_._

.  
-Et ton pèr..

.

.  
-Anita ça suffit avec tes questions ! la coupa précipitamment Elisabeth en lui faisant de gros yeux lui indiquant clairement que la discussion était clause.

.

.  
- _Mon père est parti avant ma naissance, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je te conseille de ne pas prononcer ce mot devant mon frère…Même s'il ne te ferra jamais aucun mal n'ai pas peur !_ajouta lee précipitamment, devant l'air un instant apeuré de la petite fille _Même si plusieurs élèves le craignent et parfois à raison, il est très loin de la grosse brute stupide et surprotectrice que l'on décrit parfois ! _

.

.

- Non bien sur, il est juste doté d'un sens de l'honneur et de la parole qui ferrait culpabiliser un ange et d'un sens de l'humour tel qu'il aurait sa place en enfer !ajouta Elisabeth à grand coup de mimiques théâtrale.

.

.  
- Et il fait quoi comme travail à pré au lard ? Continua Anita, dont la curiosité sur le sujet semblait inépuisable,

.

.  
-_ L'année dernière il travaillait au Bureau de poste, c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait recommandé pour le job.. Taegan était persuadé que c'était pour lui faire payer le sort d'illusion sur les gargouilles de son bureau ou je ne sais trop quelle autre bêtise avait encore fait mon frère.. Je pense qu'il s'agissait plutôt de lui faire apprendre l'humilité et lui faire comprendre le sens véritable du mot « travail » et la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir suivre des études.. _

_._

.  
- Et ça à marché ?

.

.  
- Tu lui demanderas toi-même lorsque tu le verras Nini, laisses nous maintenant, on doit fin.. Commencer à travailler et j'aimerais parler à Leeloe et Maïlys de choses qui ne concernent pas les petites sœurs.

.

.

.  
**~¤-Prunelles Pourpres 5-¤~**  
.

**.**

**Ailleurs, à Pré-au-Lard, un peu plus tard dans la matinée.**

.

.

Etrangement déserte, la grande pièce sentait un mélange atypique de sucre caramélisé, et de poudre de pétard le tout associé de zestes plus discrets en arrière plan telles la cannelle, la bave de crapaud ou encore l'anis de Etiole. Les étagères étaient parfaitement rangéesmalgrés la multitude d'articles et produits qui y reposaient, leur étiquettes de prix dansant allègrement à leur côté.  
Un lieu que bien peu ne connaissaient pas, où tous étaient déjà passés au moins une fois dans leur vie, et parfois un peu trop.

.

.  
Mais en ce samedi en fin de matinée, seules deux silhouettes emplissaient le magasin, l'une quelque peu courbée d'un homme au regard démentant la grisaille de ses cheveux et une autre, pleine de la vigueur propre à la jeunesse et sa détermination.

.

.  
- Hé bien et bien jeune homme.. votre CV est impressionnant.. Et Monsieur Edgar Shipfin, votre ancien patron, m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous, vous êtes apparemment travailleur et consciencieux bien qu'un brin.. expéditif par moment..

.

.

L'homme au grand sourire abaissa le parchemin qu'il venait de lire pour accrocher les yeux d'un pourpre foncé.

.

.  
-Aussi vous demanderais-je juste de ne pas utiliser de sort de feu ou d'eau à trop grande puissance pour lavez ma boutique.

.

.  
Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil amusé

.

.  
-A ce sujet, je serais curieux de savoir à quoi à bien put vous servir le stock de Bombabouses, de poudres à vomir et d'encre de séduction que vous m'aviez acheté en quantités conséquentes tout de même l'année dernière… J'espère que vous n'avez pas re-mélangé cette poudre avec de l'hybercass irritante comme la dernière fois !

.

.

Taegan haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalent avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde:

.

**- Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? Pompom connait le remède maintenant.. et puis tout Poudlard criait vengeance, réparation et justice ! Ce concentré de vermines pestilentielles et geignardes de Serpentard a osé tricher lors du match de novembre, le premier de la saison, sans parler de leurs habituelles coups dans le dos et autres lâchetés répugnantes dont ils ont le secret.. ** **Et en plus Bibine n'a rien vu de l'étendu de leur bassesse cette fois ! L'un de leur batteur à tout juste été menacé d'expulsion mais rien pour ce véracrasse d'écervelé de Flint ! Et on allait se laisser faire ? Vous auriez été le premier à prendre les armes, M'sieur Zonko!  
.**

.  
- Hum.. peut être, peut être..mais vous n'avez rien fait de dangereux n'est ce pas ? Certains produits ne font vraiment pas bons ménages.. Et croyez moi j'en sais quelque chose ! Je n'oserais vous dévoiler la partie de mon anatomie qui fluoresce encore aujourd'hui.. vestige d'une de mes premières mauvaises blagues !

.

- **Mais non.. juste un petit incident pour chaque membre de l'équipe, et chacun à son image.. En gros, rien de plus qu'une petite leçon d'humilité pour eux et un joli spectacle pour les autres. Et pour Flint, un crapaud visqueux si séduisant qu'il le préféra à sa copine : il l'emmenait parrrtouuut avec lui.. J'admets que j'ai peut être un peu forcé sur la dose de poudre de séduction parce qu'on racontait que dans l'intimité, il embrassait son crapaud en lui murmurant des mots doux.. et que quiconque essayait de l'en séparer subissait son courroux, professeurs compris..**

**.**

.  
Le propriétaire de la boutique eut alors un beau sourire qui plissa jusqu'aux petites rides d'expressions qui entouraient ces deux yeux trop clairs alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit rire amusé. L'homme était toujours ravi d'avoir vent des farces et attrapes qu'il permettait de concrétiser mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre quelques débordements et autres trafics maladroits de ses produits.. Il ne savait que trop bien comment une farce anodine pouvait parfois se transformer en véritable catastrophe.. Et malgré tout ses efforts et sortilèges de protections, il arrivait toujours qu'un petit malin réussisse à trafiquer la formule de base pour généralement essayer d'augmenter la duré du sort ou l'effet d'une friandise.. Pour cela, il veillait toujours à laisser une large marge entre la quantité de médicaments à ingérer pour produire l'effet escompté de la farce et celle a partir de laquelle les effets secondaires peuvent se révéler véritablement néfastes pour les victimes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas toujours. A son grand damne.

.

- **Monsieur **? interrogea Taegan devant l'air sombre qui s'était emparédu visage habituellement malicieux du vieil homme.  
**Ne vous inquiétez pas hein, je vous promet que c'était très drôle et qu'il n'ont pas subit les effets du sort très longtemps.. et puis bec de.. euh Rogue à immédiatement annulé les effets de la poudre dès qu'il a eu vent de notre petit tour..  
.**

.  
- Hum .. oui oui, vos professeurs vous surveillent, c'est bien mon garçon, très bien.. Cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de rester prudent hein ? Bon..

.

Taegan fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui pouvait causer cet air grave et sombre sur ce visage qui ne semblait être fait que pour sourire et distribuer des clins d'œil malicieux. L'épisode restait pour lui un excellent souvenir malgré les 30 points qui avaient été retirés à Gryffondor et le sermon que lui avait fait la vieille McGo entre eux, faute de preuves tangibles.

.

.  
Le visage soucieux du sorcier s'éclaira aussi soudainement qu'il s'était assombrit alors que le vieil homme se redressait sur son tabouret

.

.  
- Et que comptez-vous faire une fois en possession de vos ASPIC ? Le monde des farces et attrapes vous ouvrerait volontiers les bras vous savez ? Tenez, c'est comme ces deux petites têtes rousses de Weasley ! Si c'est deux là ne finissent pas par me faire concurrence je mange ma collection de hauts de forme ! Et Merlin sait que j'en ai, des hauts de forme…

.

.  
Ravi de ce changement d'attitude, Taegan lui fit un énorme sourire avant de répondre avec malice et enthousiasme.

.

.

- **Ha ça ! Ils sont vos plus fervents admirateurs souvent au grand damne de leur entourage proche.. Mais je n'ai jamais trop eut à m'en plaindre personnellement. Sinon je n'ai pas véritablement de ****projet d'avenir pour l'instant.. J'aurais aimé être Auror, ou Medicomage.. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment aux études et puis je n'ai pas ni le temps ni les gallions de m'y consacrer alors je verrais bien..mais une chose est sur : je veux un métier où l'on gagne assez de mornilles pour que moi vivant, ma famille et mes amis ne manquent jamais de rien !**

.

.

- Vous aimez bien vous occupez des gens hein mon garçon? 

**.**

**.**

**- Hum.. ça m'arrive.. **

.

Le sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur du vieux marchant semblait pousser Taegan à se justifier...ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut alors qu'il ajoutait, sur la défensive :

.

- J**e m'occupe des gens que j'apprécie et qui le méritent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait d'anormal là dedans !**

.

Et de nouveau ce petit sourire malicieux et bienveillant qu'on toujours les plus âgés à l'écart de leurs cadets.. Ce sourire insupportable qui vous donne l'impression qu'ils savent quelque chose que votre jeune âge vous empêche de saisir tout à fait. Et ce regard bienveillant qui les pousse à vous dire qu'il est des découvertes qu'il faut faire par soi même et qu'ils ne vous en diront pas plus. Un coup de bluff pour perpétrer la tradition ? Un savoir véritable que seule une longue expérience peut vous apporter ?

.

- Bien, je vous prends à l'essai pour commencer, vous travaillerez pour moi tout les Samedi et les 1er et 3ème week end de chaque mois, ce qui, si vous faites le rapide calcul, correspond aux week end de sortie des élèves de Poudlard à Pré-au-lard… pas d'objection Monsieur Jenkins ?

.

.  
- **Aucune pour le moment, mais juste une question : en tant qu'employé, je pourrais avoir des réductions sur certains produits de votre boutique ?**

.

.

Le visage du patron se fendit d'un large sourire malicieux. Le gamin ne manquait décidément pas de culot.

.

.  
- Nous verrons cela mon garçon, tout sera fonction de votre travail : c'est donnant-donnant chez moi ! Mais si vous travaillez sérieusement je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à y réfléchir.. Vous commencez tout de suite.

.

- **Yeaahhh ! Lee ne va pas y croire ! Sans parler de la vielle chatte ! Héhé ! Mais vous allez voir, vous ne le regretterez pas ! On va doubler vos ventes ! Je m'occuperais de tout ! On pourrait même commencer à..**

****  
- Du calme mon garçon, dans une heure j'ai une grosse commande de matières premières qui arrivent alors je veux voir toute l'arrière boutique rangée et prête à accueillir les 5 cartons que l'on va m'amener, passe y aussi un coup de balais et après cela tu viens m'aider, on change la vitrine du magasin et on fait de la place sur les étagères pour les nouveaux produits. Tu apprendras qu'en commerce il est très important que..[..]

.

Le sourire de Taegan vacilla un instant alors que le flot de consignes et recommandations ne tarissait pas.. Un instant, il repensa avec nostalgie à son ancien boulot auprès des 300 volatiles du bureau de post sorciers.. Mais il lui suffit de se souvenir de la montagne de m*rdes qu'il avait à récurer tous les samedi pour éviter que celle-ci ne grandisse de façon exponentielle d'une semaine sur l'autre et de certains grands ducs acariâtres et pinceurs pour réaliser la chance qu'il avait de travailler dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Et puis peut être que certains artéfacts ici étaient bien capables de pincer aussi fort que Crakelug (le grand duc qui se prenait pour le maitre piaf) mais au moins, aucun ne serait à l'origine d'une montaaagne de déjections.

.

.

- Et bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Ta période d'essai commence dès maintenant tu sais.. Je croyais que tu voulais des réductions sur mes articles ? Et laisse ton miroir ici, on ne communique pas pendant les heures de boulot chez moi !

.

.  
- **Mais je voulais juste lui annoncer que j'avais été embauché ! Et puis il y a ce McWilliar qui n'arrête pas de lui tourner autour et .. et d'où vous connaissez cet artefact !**

.

.  
- Ton miroir ou la porte !

.

- **Ca va, ça va..tortionnaire.**

**.**

.  
- Bien ! Au travail maintenant ! Et je veux t'entendre ranger ! Je ne paye pas mes employés à rien faire hein !

.

.

Le vieille homme attendit quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il put entendre le jeune garçon déplacer meuble et verrerie, il s'approcha du petit miroir d'un bois d'ébène si sombre qu'il en était presque noir.. De forme cubique, il portait en bas à droite les armoiries de son premier propriétaire, gravé à la magie à même le bois en lettre rouge sombre. Sans être rares, ces artéfacts n'étaient pas communs et provenaient généralement de grandes familles nobles qui se transmettait l'objet de générations en générations.. Le vieux sorciers se pencha sur l'objet, cherchant une nouvelle idée, un nouveau concept à développer.. un miroir déformant et critique ? Trop banal.. un révélateur de secrets ? Trop compliquer donc hors de prix , donc pas rentable.. hum..


	6. Le Magic Sutra version Weasley

**Cour d'Arithmancie appliquée au 5****ème**** année. **

#sonnerie#

Aussitôt Elisabeth se mis à toussoter bruyamment.

°°_Merlin Taegan non.. pas maintenant par les enfer ! Silencio ! Raaarrrgg ! je le hais !°°_

Etouffant un juron entre ses lèvres serrés, la jeune jenkins fourra derechef son miroir sous ses fesses avant de tirer à elle son pull afin d'attenuer plus encore le bruit de cette fichue sonnerie. Mais c'était sans compter le volume grandissant de la dite sonnerie.. Fulminant intérieurement, Leeloe essayait tant bien que mal de paraître dégagée et naturelle. Cette fois c'était sur, elle allait tuer son très cher frère.

Au même moment, Rebecca, une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui était assise à l'arrière de la salle leva la main en bondissant presque sur ses pieds pour attirer a elle l'attention de leur enseignant.

Septima Vector haussa un sourcil devant cette nouvelle agitation avant de jeter un regard sur deux de ses meilleurs élèves. La première semblait avoir soudainement une question à poser comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que rien de nouveau ne venait d'être expliqué et la seconde toussait à s'en arracher les poumons tandis que sa voisine était assise sur l'ensemble des pulls de sa rangée.

En soupirant, Vector s'approcha de la jeune Leeloe qui eut le bon sens de paraître désolée.

- _Je m'excuse professeur Septima ça ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet, je.._

- Veillez s'il vous plait avoir l'obligeance de faire taire cet objet. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur son utilisation pendant les heures de cours. Nous nous étions mis d'accord et vous savez combien je déteste avoir à me répéter..

_- Je sais bien, je suis dés.._

- Il résiste maintenant au sort de silence et n'accepte plus le mode « vibreur » seul. La coupa Elisabeth d'un ton neutre et sans appel.

- Vraiment ? Montrez-moi ça... Le jeune professeur eut un demi-sourire malicieux en coin qui n'aida en rien la jeune fille à retrouver un teint moins rougeoyant.

- _Je.._ Leeloe se redressa légèrement pour tirer de sous les pulls qu'elle avait amassée sous ses fesses le petit miroir qui hurlait une vieille chanson de rock sorcière.

Septima passa doucement sa baguette au-dessus du miroir avant d'en tapoter légèrement le contenu, visiblement de plus en plus étonné et amusé tout à la fois.

- Et il ne peut s'ouvrir que de votre main c'est bien cela mademoiselle.

- _c'est exacte. De la mienne ou de quiconque étant de mon sang._

- Ouvrez-le et passez le moi. C'est votre frère n'est ce pas ?

Leeloe acquiesça et ouvrir le miroir, dans son regard azur brillait une lueur amusée qui peinait à ne pas s'étirer sur son visage.

…

- Navré Taegan mais votre sœur se doit de rester en ma compagnie et ce, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'heure suivante. Déclara doucement le jeune professeur d'une voix suave sous le regard livide de la jeune Jenkins.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il était professeur, ni qu'elle était en cour ni même que.. ho Merlin son frère allait le tuer !

- _C'est le __**professeur**____Vector Taegan !_ Cria Leeloe en direction du petit miroir en bondissant presque de sa chaise alors qu'elle semblait avoir eut quelques peine à retenir le geste qui lui aurait vallut d'arracher le miroir des mains de son professeur.

Mais le mal était fait : une flopée d'injures et de menaces fleuries venait de déferler sur ledit professeur Vector jusqu'à ce que, n'y tenant plus, Leeloe referme d'un grand coup sec ledit miroir dans les mains même de son professeur d'arithmancie.

_- Je… je suis désolé ! Il ne vous à pas reconnu il.._

- Va rappeler.

- _surprotecteur, possessif c'est.. pardon ?_

_- _Vous voudrez bien me l'ouvrir à nouveau lorsqu'il.. ha voilà.

- _Vous.. vous voulez que je .. ?_

-S'il vous plait.

Complètement atterrée, la jeune fille fit néanmoins ce que son professeur lui demandait et ouvrir précautionneusement le petit miroir pour constater avec effroi que son frère n'avait pas décoléré.

- Je suis Victor Septima, …[###] Ho vous vous en « foutez » ? Allons allons Taegan il va me falloir me rappelez à votre bon souvenir..[###] Moi ? Je suis professeur d'arithmancie à Poudlard, vous savez, cette matière qu'à choisie votre sœur et que vous venez de perturber de la plus grossière des façons. [###] Monsieur Jenkins vous êtes toujours là ? [###] Je disais donc, ce soir vers 20h cela vous ira-t-il ?[##] Parfait ! A ce soir alors et d'ici là, je vous serais gré de ne plus perturber mon cour…merci monsieur Jenkins.

Le jeune professeur tendit alors le miroir à la jeune fille avec un sourire qui oscillait entre la satisfaction du travail bien fait et un amusement certain. Celle-ci le pris sans mot dire et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise encore molletonnée des pulls de ses amis. Elisabeth, comme de nombreux autres élèves, peinait visiblement à garder son sérieux. Sérieux qu'elle perdit immédiatement après qu'un jeune homme laissa éclater un grand rire clair tout en applaudissant joyeusement. Oscillant entre la colère et la honte, Leeloe roula des yeux et se tourna vers un jeune homme qui abordait fièrement une cravate verte et argent. Arthur Peterson. Ce dernier lui retourna un magnifique sourire avant de la féliciter du pouce pour sa superbe prestation.

- Ravi de voir à quel point mon cour peut se révéler risible et distrayant.. Monsieur Peterson veuillez me commenter votre diagramme je vous pris. Après quoi nous écouterons le commentaire de mademoiselle Foster.

Le silence se fit et le cours repris mais Leeloe aurait put juré avoir plusieurs fois entraperçut un léger sourire au coins des lèvres de son professeur..

Quelques temps plus tard.

1h 42 min plus exactement.

*Tap tap tap…Tap tap… Tap tap tap tap*

« Par la tronche de Merlin et tous ses putains de condisciples.. J'en peux plus de ces couloirs de merde, de ces tournants sans fin et de ce château débile ! »

Les bruits de pas qui résonnaient jusque lors dans les vides couloirs de Poudlard prirent fin pour être immédiatement remplacés par un juron de douleur à peine étouffé, nous laissant retrouver un Edward furibond boitillant légèrement.

Rencontre Antique Château Magique contre jeune Sorcier vert, 1 point de plus pour le premier.

Se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer un tantinet et reprendre contenance – on ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber, surtout dans ce château de malheur- Ed soupira bruyamment avant de se reprendre.

Bon cela faisait bien 15 min – 17 et 20 secondes plus exactement à sa Maginatic Watch- qu'il errait ainsi dans ces foutus couloirs à la recherche des escaliers principaux ou simplement de la direction des cachots !

Vers le bas. Merci. Mais ce château ne semblait pas faire beaucoup de manière de cette histoire de direction logique, de haut et de bas, de Nord et Sud… L'un des passages secondaires pourtant en pente nette et précise l'avait bien mené 2 étages plus haut qu'initialement ! La droite et la gauche ne devait guère être plus sûres. Et impossible de remettre le pied sur un lieu de passage déjà vu par ses prunelles pourpres, à croire que le vieux château n'en pouvait plus d'être plus grand et complexe que normalement ! Quelle idée de construire un monument aussi perturbateur !

A force d'opter plus ou moins par logique pour tel ou tel tournant, Ed avait vraiment finit par se perdre. Sans plus aucune notion de sa position dans l'immense école. Et il était peu dire que cet état l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Pointe au Nord » grinça le jeune MacCowell entre ses dents, désespérant de l'efficacité de ce sort dont il avait fait un usage intensif mais complètement inutile ces dernières minutes.

«¤Zbioufff ¤

Une légère lumière bleutée sembla vouloir naître mais disparu dans un halo dissipé et accompagné d'un étrange son de ballon dégonflé.

« Ben tiens.. » siffla Edward avant de s'approcher du mur qu'il avait agressé du pied quelques instants plus tôt, y posant le front d'un air désespéré.

« Pour la peine, demain je la note dans mon Carnet. » Comme si cela était une conséquence naturelle de son état actuel.

« Mais je lui en parlerai après demain. » rajouta t-il avec un sourire satisfait et franchement lubrique. Il fallait avouer que penser un instant à la demoiselle de Serdaigle avec ses cheveux soyeux au carré, ses quelques mèches blanches rehaussant l'ébène de sa couleur naturelle, plus encore son visage fin et ses lèvres douces et chaudes, la température si agréable de la peau délicieusement parfumée de son cou…

Oui mais. C'était de sa faute s'il en était là maintenant. Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas elle qui avait voulu un peu d'intimité après ce fichu cour ? Souhaitant s'écarter de la masse ? S'enfonçant ainsi dans le labyrinthe du château – à la rigueur si Ed ne s'était pas qu'enfoncer dans ce fichu château de pierres.. Mais non ! Tout ça pour quelques baisers –chauds et plus qu'excitant il fallait l'avouer, rien que d'y penser Ed s'en sentait bouillant- mais rien d'autre ! Et pire encore ! Pour lui annoncer avec des yeux brillants et une petite voix timide mais satisfaite que ce jour lui semblait meeerveilllleux et qu'elle était vraiment vraiiiment heureuse d'être avec lui. Ca, c'était du futur pot de col ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ! Non, il la garderait encore 2 ou 3 jours et basta.

Quelques lignes dans son carnet à la suite des autres filles, et au revoir.

Et maintenant il s'agissait de faire quelque chose. Le cour de potion commençait dans moins de 10 min. Avec son propre directeur de maison. Hors de question d'arriver en retard !

Satisfait, Edward s'éloigna du mur tout en se repassant les mains dans les cheveux et le front.

« Hey mais ce ne serait pas ce cher Mac Crow'well ? » 1

« Mais non Fred, je crois que tu fais erreur, c'est pas plutôt Crow'worst ? » 2

Ed fixa les deux têtes rousses à quelques mètres de lui de façon circonscrite avant de sourire de façon peu recommandable.

« C'est bien les mômes, vous savez faire des jeux de mots complètements nuls »

Il s'était rapproché d'eux avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du premier de la main – Fred en l'occurrence- .

« Maintenant si vous pouviez m'indiquer le chemin pour les escaliers centraux, je vous en serai reconnaissant »

°°Et je ne vous ferais pas avaler vos deux cravates minables pour vous être ainsi moqué de moi. Une autre fois.°°

Les deux têtes rousses s'observèrent un instant.

"Un problème?" S'enquit Edward.

Les lèvres s'étirèrent.

"Non, pas du tout, aucun."

"Enfin si quand même."

Le jeune Serpentard arqua un sourcil.

"Non non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire mais.."

"Mais?" Le regard d'Ed se fonça légerement.

"Mais euh. Tu n'as pas ton Mapascryb'?" Ajouta Fred avec un air complètement dubitatif, comme si cet oubli possible était..inconcevable. Seule une lueur bien dissimulé à quiconque ne les connaissait pas bien pouvait peut-être les faire douter de la véricité de cette comédie.

"Mon quoi?"

De son côté, la patience d'Edward commençait sérieusement à s'effriter. L'arrivée des deux mini Gryffondor lui avait pourtant semblé providentielle!

"Ben tu sais bien, le matos refilé par le Grand Manitou à Barbe Blanche!"

Haussement de sourcil interrogatif.

"Dumbledore quoi!"

"Ce point là j'avais compris. C'est quoi cette histoire de matos?"

"Viens on va tout t'expliquer."

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, l'une des têtes de carotte -aucune idée de laquelle en particulier- venait de s'approcher plus encore du Mac Cowell, le prenant par l'épaule comme pour lui confier une confidence.. Confidence dont le dit-Serpentard se dégagea d'un leste mouvement . Rester correct avec ces avortons qui se devaient d'être utiles était une chose, tolérer leur contact en était une autre..

"Bon, sur que t'es un cas particulier à arriver à Poudlard en 5e année.."

"Ha ça ! Tu peux te vanter d'être l'un des premiers depuis le dernier en date ! "

La seconde tête rousse aurait certainement continué sur la lancée de son frère -ces gamins sont insuportables..- mais le regard du serpentard que l'agacement rendait mauvais y coupa court.

"hum je..donc : Depuis des temps immé.. ok je fais court : Le Mapascryp est un plan magique et interactif que Dumby confie à chaque premier année lors de son arrivée en ce lieu si.. à Poudlard. " Acheva rapidement le rouquin sous l'oeil colérique du serpentard.

"C'est plutôt pratique en fait et ça évite aux premières années de se pomer dans le chateau et de se faire avoir par certaines parties de poudlard.."

" ok et bien sur vous avez votre map.. plan sur vous je suppose ?"

"c'est évident ! Même si on commence à bien connaitre le coin, le Mapascrypt possède quelques atouts non négligeables : il indique le temps que l'on met, le chemin le plus court...

"..et les embouteillages!

". le tout même en étant complètement pomé, ça fait aussi poteau indicateur!"

"Bon ça necessite quand même de savoir tracer des traits et avoir quelques notions de perspectives.."

Ed se massa brievement les tempes. Voir ainsi ces demi-portions blablater gaiement en se donnant la réplique...

"Parfait. Dans ce cas vous pourrez bien l'utiliser pour donner suite à ma demande, non?"

"Oui bien sûr!"

L'un des rouquins farfouilla quelques secondes dans une malette de cuir plus que passée d'âge- devrait être interdit d'avoir des objets aussi délabrés-

"Enfin presque"

Et en sortit un objet qui ressemblait en tout et pour tout à une plume à écrire, joliment ouvragée mais qui semblait dater de la dernière guerre, au moins.

"Comment ça presque?"

Un retardement de plus et c'était à coup de baguette que tout allait se régler.

"Pas grand chose, ou du moins pas une chose bien grande. "

Le nabot qui tenait l'artefact le tendit au Serpentard égaré qui le prit en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

"On ne peut pas l'utiliser pour toi, sinon ça montrera le ch'min pour aller où nous on le souhaite."

"Pas sur que nous ayons les mêms buts.."

"Mouais. Et ça marche comment? Je présume que cet objet nécessite un support?"

Haussement d'épaules.

"Le mur suffira.."

"Ca s'efface tout seul ensuite. Dumby pense à tout!"

"T'as juste à commencer par le "je suis ici" et écrire je veux aller là"

"Bien. J'ai assez perdu de temps."

Le premier mur ferait donc l'affaire. Ed s'en approcha d'un pas vif et déterminé, se serait-il retourné qu'il aurait put remarquer le sourire en coin et le regard vraiment intéressé des deux faces de carottes.

Posant la pointe de l'objet sur la surface de pierres, le jeune homme n'hésita pas un instant, laissant courir son écriture fine et racée pour annoter les instructions des jumeaux. Une légere sensation de bien-être le gagna rapidement, ainsi qu'une envie plus profonde.

"Hum. Pas mal cette plume. Son tracé est agréable."

L'envie de laisser courir la plume sur le mur pour explorer toute la finesse de son encrage, l'envie de rester un peu plus longtemps pour laisser son esprit inventer des formes sur les pierres froides du chateau. L'envie de dessiner.

"Je pense..Que je.. vais rester un..un peu."

L'extérieur s'estompa doucement, son esprit ne se focalisant plus que sur ce bout de mur , cette plume et ce potentiel. Ah, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus prit le temps de dessiner! Délaisser tout ce mic-mac de propagance, stratégie et manipulation pour ne plus se focaliser que sur cet univers merveilleux et personnel!

La plume grata doucement la surface de calcaire, alors que Edward avaient les yeux vides mais un fin sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Petit à petit, sous les mouvements racés du Serpentard, une silhouette prit naissance dans la pierre sombre, laissant apparaitre les traits courbes et élégants d'une sphère, lui donnant un semblant de dynamisme avec un habile alliage d'ombres et de détails.

"Un vif d'Or!"

"C'est qu'il a sacré bon coup de crayon le Snobinard!"

"Hey, fais gaffe quand même Fred, tu es sûr.."

"Qu'il ne nous entend pas? Non. Mais il aurait déja réagit, non?"

"Humm.."

"Comme avec la petite de Serdaigle."

"Pareil pareil tu croix?"

"Pareil."

Les deux têtes rousses se rapprochèrent de l'élève accroupit, observant un instant leur victime et son travail.

Une ombre déguingandée détourna la tête, disparaissant dans l'entremélat de couloir sans un bruit.

...

Trouver Leeloe était chose facile, à cette heure là et avant le cours de Potion elle devait très probablement se trouver dans les toilettes des filles du 1er étage. A se donner du courage pour un tel enseignement.

"Excuse-moi, Milady."

La jeune fille au cheveux bouclés posa un regard étonné sur le garçon qui venait de l'apostropher. Et ne dit mot, ne sachant toujours pas trop comment se comporter avec celui-là.

"Hey j'vais pas t'mordre hein, Elisabeth. Mais j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service."

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa doucement la main et la lui baisa, avec un lueur amusée dans le regard. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. Et retira rapidement sa main du charmeur.

"On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Peterson?"

Le garçon éclata de rire avant de hausser les épaules.

"Mes mauvaises fréquentations, surement."

L'allusion à son nouveau colocataire fit sourire la jeune fille au yeux de pluie.

"Surement. Et donc, tu veux quoi l'influençable?"

"Parler à Leeloe."

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, fixant le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds vénutiens.

"Ben t'as qu'à attendre. Elle devrait pas tarder."

"Le p b, c'est que je dois dire raconter un truc, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, et je ne voudrais pas nous mettre en retard pour aller voir Rogue."

"Le _Professeur_ Rogue." Insista la Gryffondor en souriant de façon ironique."Et en quoi est-ce si urgent?"

"D'après toi?" Campa le garçon tout en souriant toujours autant, comme si cette urgence n'existait pas.

"Taegan encore?"

L'autre ne rajouta rien. La jeune fille haussa les épaules tout en soupirant.

"Ok. Attends ici, je vais te la chercher."

La lourde porte de bois au visage féminin gravé et vieillit s'ouvrit sur la jeune fille pour la laisser entrer, resta immobile quelques instants avant de laisser ressortir la brune et son amie la petite blonde hippie. Les yeux un peu vagues, elle rejoignit le Serpentard à l'allure quelque peu débraillée.

"Pff, pour un noble Serpy, t'as toujours une sacrée allure Arthur."

Le Serpy en question haussa les épaules en souriant.

"Encore Bravo pour ce matin au fait Leeloe, ton frangin est toujours aussi excellent!"

La jeune fille rougit sous le souvenir avant de murmurer doucement.

"Merci Arthur...J'avais presque oublié."

"Hey mais tu devrais être fière d'avoir un frangin comme lui! Fort, puissant, juste, courageux, comique, anti-depresseur.."

"OUi, oui, ça ira. Tu voulais me dire quoi sur lui r_éellement_?"

Un sourire complice naquit sur les lèvres abimées du garçon alors qu'il s'éloigna de quelques pas, un coup d'oeil plus loin.

"S'pa public."

Un soupire de blonde plus loin, il marchait avec Leeloe Jenkins en direction d'un autre couloir.

...

"Ah ah! On devrait l'engager pour notre Magik-Sutra, tu ne crois pas Georges?"

"Assurément Fred! Nous ferions un malheur!"

"Mais il faudrait penser à nos homologues féminines.."

"Mais il y pense déja tu vois bien!"

Eclat de rire simultané des deux rouquins, qui observaient d'un air hilare et calculateur les croquis des plus variés qui remplissaient maintenant tout un pan du mur, leur auteur continuant tranquillement à compléter de façon méticulleuse l'anatomie d'une brune aux yeux de braise.

"On peut toujours tester."

"Au pire il se dessinera lui et on aura un sacré scoop."

"Ou au pire il connait très bien l'anatomie masculine en dehors de sa personne."

"Un autre scoop."

Le fou rire s'était calmé et les deux jumeaux se rapprochèrent du Mc Cowell, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

"Très jolie Ed."

"Mais je me demande ce que donnerai la version masculine."

"Que penses-tu de dessiner un mec à poil, Ed?"

Pour toute réaction, le jeune homme aux cheveux violets et au regard vague se déplaça de quelques centimètres, laissant sa dernière oeuvre quasi achevée pour en commencer une autre.

Les rouquins lachèrent le Serpentard.

"J'adore cet Artéfact!"

"Et avec quelqu'un qui dessine vraiment bien"

"Ca passe mieux que la dernière fois, sûr!"

Nouvel éclat de rire des deux Weasley.

"Dire qu'il suffit d'un simple contact tactile et d'un conseil pour qu'on ai un chef d'oeuvre."

"J'adore."

"Tu te répètes Georges, saches-le."

"Merci Fred."

Un lerger bruit de pasaurait put être perceptible, mais le rire des têtes rousse le couvrit facilement.

Une furie à la cheveulure blonde dévala en trombe, baguette pointée vers l'hydre à deux tête, le blason de Prefêt en Chef sur la Poitrine!

"Fred! Georges! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait!"

Leur rire resta coincé dans leur gosier quelques secondes alors que leurs têtes ne firent qu'un tour.

"Leelo'?"

"Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?"

"_Finité Incantum!" _Lança la Blonde sur la cible violette qui continuait à dessiner un personnage masculin aux pièces génitales qui commençaient à prendre forme. Le sort fut sans effet.

"Arrêtez-moi ça tout de suite!" Cria t-elle à la paire rousse, le regard furibond, le ton sans appel.

"Mais.."

"Fred, ne m'énerve pas davantage!"

"Je.. Non. Mais si on arrête tout comme ça, il va se rendre compte de tout."

Les deux jumeaux Weasley connaissaient Leeloe depuis de bien nombreuses années. Avant même Poudlard. Et si la jeune fille étaient très proche, telle une grande soeur, ils savaient pertinemment que malgré sa douceur son courroux pouvait être terrible. Juste mais terrible. Et avec un poste de Préfêt en chef à son actif, cela pouvait vraiment faire mal. Mentir et se justifier ne servait à rien avec une Leeloe Jenkins dans cet état. Gagner du temps et chercher à savoir comment elle les avait trouvé encore moins.

Quelques récurvites plus tard, la Préfète en question avait rendu son aspect d'antan au mur de Poudlard, ou presque. Edward s'escrimant à terminer le volume de la forme phallique qu'il encrait.

"Maintenant."

Les yeux légerement baissés, les rouquins s'approchèrent de leur victime posant leur main sur son bras tout en lui demandant doucement de leur prêter 2 seconde sa plume. Le Serpentard s'exécuta tel un automate.

"Voila."

"On peut y aller maintenant? On a cours."

"Comme par hasard." La voix de la blonde s'était légerement calmée. "Mais pas question avant de vous être excusés.."

"Sorry.

"Désolé. Mais tu déssine foutrement bien!"

"Fred!"

"Désolés Leelo, mais tu ne pourra pas dire le contraire!"

La jeune fille rougit on détournant le regard du dessin qui restait encore sur le mur.

"Euh.." L'auteur en question commençait d'ailleurs à émerger. "Il est quelle heure, s'il te plait?"

"Euh.. 16h56... Non! On ne bouge pas!"

Edward sursauta, autant que les deux têtes rousses qui avaient commencé à s'éloigner discrètement.

"Aucun de vous ne partira tant que je n'aurai pas la plume. Et la vraie."

Sussura doucement la Blonde. Et bien que dans les vappes, le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle dans sa colère, les cheveux lâchez et ses perles dans tous les sens. Mais le croquis qu'il venait d'identifier comme le sien sur le mur lui fit perdre toute contenance et admiration.

Tandis que l'un des rouquins-toujours impossible de savoir lequel et il s'en fichait bien dans l'immédiat- venait donner un truc à la Gryffondor, Edward sortit sa baguette d'ébène et profita de l'attention du groupe pour faire disparaitre l'indisposant dessin d'un sort informulé. Avant de revenir vers le trio comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque. La main tenant sa baguette tremblait légerement.

"Excuse-moi."

Leeloe rangea l'objet que venait de lui fournir l'une des têtes de carotte et se tourna vers lui. Son magnifique regard bleu se troubla en croisant celui d'un pourpre étrange de son camarade de classe. Et se pommettes rougirent bien malgré elle. Elégance du Serpentard? Son charme ou sa réputation? L'étrangeté de ces yeux? Les dessins dont elle avait été témoin? Même elle n'aura vraiment sut dire pourquoi.

"Je vois que tu es génée."

La machoire du Serpentard étaient légerement crispée. Et sa tête menaçait d'exploser, pire qu'après avoir vidé la cave de son père. Soupirant, il passa une main fine qui tremblait encore légerement dans ses cheveux, fermant les paupières quelques secondes avant de reposer un regard plus nonchalent sur le petite blonde.

"Leeloe Jenkins, c'est cela?"

Les deux têtes rousses en avait déja profité pour disparaître de lieux du crime.

La Blondinette aquiesça tout en retrouvant sa langue et répondit d'un air mutin à souhait.

"Edward Mc Cowell. Difficile de te louper."

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dit-Serpentard. Il rangea sa baguette tranquillement avant de tendre sa main droite à la jeune fille.

"Merci pour ton intervention."

Du peu qu'il s'avait d'elle, elle était honnête naïve préfète et soeur de l'autre, le Jenkins sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Et vraiment très mignonne. Mieux valait se la mettre dans la poche, jouer sur un pseudo ton d'égalité et d'humbleté. Vu ce qu'elle avait vu..

"De rien Mister! C'est bon Job!"

Lui répliqua t-elle d'un grand sourire en acceptant sa poignée de main -dieux que sa peau était douce!- et en lui désignant son insigne de Préfete.

"Dis, toi qui connais bien le château, serait-tu d'accord de m'accompagner jusqu'en potion?"

"Pas d'problème! A la condition que l'on se sépare un peu avant. Si Taegan nous voit arriver ensemble, il va encore péter une durite!"

Edward accepta tout en souriant. Il sentait que ce court chemin ensemble allait pouvoir lui être plus utile qu'un simple guide...

S'engageant à côté de la Blondinette, quelques mots qui glacèrent ce dernier s'échapèrent des lèvres de la jeune fille.

" N'empèche que je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi Arthur n'est pas venu lui-même t'aider plus tôt au lieu de te laisser avec les jumeaux. C'est lui qui est venu demander mon aide, tu sais?"

le serpent manipulateur! prkoi chercher la blonde?


	7. Coup de Blues

Fin septembre.

Poudlard commençait à sentir la fin de l'été. C'était comme ça, c'était dans l'air. Bien que les journées fussent encore chaudes et ensoleillées, tous savaient que c'était fini, que la pente était irrémédiablement enclenchée, que bientôt les feuilles rougiraient, que les créatures du Lac reprendraient leurs droits sur ses rives, que le soleil ne réchaufferait plus que les lezards des murets ou les flemmards derrière leurs vitres et que les entrainements de Quidditch se feraient dans le mauvais temps.

Mais en attendant, on en profitait. Les élèves peu sérieux évitaient tant que peu se faire les sombres recoins de la bibliothèque, reléguant leurs devoirs entassés à plus tard, attrapant les rayons de soleil encore chauds et flamboyants pour jouir du parc et de ses qualités.

Mais Edward n'était pas de ceux-là. S'il était dehors en train de regarder paresseusement les nuages passer au-dessus de sa tête, c'était de la faute de Jenkins.

Bien sûr.

Car sans cet emplumé il serait tranquillement en train de déprimer dans un coin du château, quelque part, à l'abris des regards. Ne disaient-on pas ce vieux tas de pierre minable parsemé d'innombrables passages secrets? Ca aurait été le moment d'en dégotter un et de s'y terrer.

Se cacher, s'exclure du monde, s'éloigner, s'isoler.

Les yeux sombres et vagues, le visage crispé, et les lèvres sans le moindre rictus, l'esprit vide et mélancolique, Edward est aurait choqué plus d'un.

Il ne pensait même plus au Gryffondor, à cette rencontre aussi importune que les autres dans les escaliers alors qu'il rejoignait les sous-sols, l'adrénaline avait monté, il avait répondu au tac-au-tac, envenimé la conversation surement, et suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi l'autre à l'extérieur. Rebrousser chemin aurait été lui accorder trop d'importance. Il avait donc laissé l'emplumé sur une dernière répartie acide avant de dévier dans le parc.

Une fois là, son esprit s'était rembrumé, redevenant mélancolique et vide, insensible au reste du monde. Ses pas l'avaient mené vers ce lieu, ce kern au milieu de quelques arbres, un écho de paroles de ce satané Arthur résonnant à ce sujet, quelque part dans son esprit, loin.

Le jeune Serpentard soupira, desserrant encore un peu plus sa cravate vert et argent, la mine avachie.

Quiconque l'aurait découvert en cet instant aurait probablement mit plusieurs secondes pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de l'Edward Mc Cowell connu. Quiconque l'aurait découvert en cet instant aurait probablement put approcher du jeune homme sans crainte aucune, voir même se servir de cette attitude amorphe et mélancolique sans aucun soucis.

Et Edward en avait conscience. Mais qu'y faire? Cela n'était pas nouveau, cela lui arrivait de temps à autre. Ces "mauvaises passes", ces moments où le reste du monde semblait tourner sans lui, où il se sentait mal, juste mal. Et vide, comme arraché. Nauséeux, faible, inutile. Comme si tout ce qu'il faisait n'était que poudre au vent.

Le jeune homme soupira. Dieux qu'il se détestait en ces moments là! Mais de par leur redondance, il avait prit l'habitude de s'éloigner, de laisser passer.

Il était faible et le savait pertinnement.

Son père le lui avait bien fait remarqué, lorsque cela lui arrivait au domaine et qu'il avait essayé de trouver du réconfort auprès de sa famille. Il avait donc finit par le garder pour lui et s'éloigner discrètement lorsque cela arrivait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ça revenait et moins il savait pourquoi. Un ensemble de choses, surement. Et s'attarder sur chacune d'entre elles était plus néfaste qu'autre chose.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois, gribouillant vaguement sur son carnet de croquis, les paroles de sa grand-mère résonnant dans son esprit, comme tant d'autres.

Un jour ça passerait, c'était tout.

Il fallait souffrir en silence en attendant.

Passant doucement une main sur son visage tout en inspirant lentement, son carnet de dessin sur les cuisses, Edward ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

"Salut"

Il sursauta. Lui qui ne sursautait jamais. Un nouveau soupir tant pour lui que cette nouvelle gène, s'échappa de ses fines lèvres alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux sur le monde extérieur.

"Zut, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer..."

Les deux protagonistes s'observèrent en silence, yeux dans les yeux, d'un air étrangement neutre, indifférent.

La jeune fille se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Elle même ayant laissé ses pieds la guider alors que son esprit était ailleurs, apercevant au dernier moment une tignasse violette dans le creux d'un buisson. Et décidant que voir Edward lui changerait surement les esprits.

Mais à la vue du regard étrangement vide du Serpentard, la jeune blondinette commençait sérieusement à regretter son choix.

Avec un petit sourire triste, elle se détourna du garçon aux étranges cheveux violets, et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de la sortie du petit bosquet. Mais quelque chose la reteint, littéralement.

°°Oh non. J'ai réussi à m'accrocher dans une branche, quelle gourde! Déja que je le gène de façon plus qu'évidente, voilà que j'en rajoute sur mon compte...°°

Mais quelques mots soufflés, à peine murmurés, de cette voix plus rauque que d'habitude lui firent changer d'avis sur l'origine de ce qui l'avait aggripé.

"Tu peux rester."

Un regard en arrière confirma la pensée de Leeloe, la main du Serpentard venait de lâcher un pli de sa cape d'été.

Un timide sourire sur le visage, la jeune Gryffondor fit volte face et s'assit doucement à quelques mètres du garçon.

Quelques secondes passèrent, doucement, vides et lourdes à la fois. Et alors que Leeloe tentait de comprendre son vis à vis, d'attraper son regard, porte de l'âme, l'autre ne le lui accordait pas, observant un lointain point dans le paysage. Le coeur battant, un peu stressée de la situation, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains pour réengager la conversation.

"Tu ne sembles pas trop dans ton assiette toi non plus. Tu veux en discuter?"

"Non, pas spécialement."

Répondit le jeune homme, sans quitter son point imaginaire des yeux.

"Moi ça m'arrive de temps en temps, parfois même lorsqu'il y a eut trop d'énergie, d'histoires et de trucs à faire. D'un coup pouf! Je pense à plein de choses pas très joyeuses et..voilà quoi."

"Je comprend."

Pffiou c'était difficile! Mais au moins ce n'était pas un véritable mur! S'occuper de quelqu'un, d'une personne qui l'intriguait et qu'elle voulait mieux connaitre l'aidait à ne pas se recrocqueviller sur elle-même. Et puis même si la discussion semblait limitée, Edward ne la fermait pas complêtement, répondant calmement et d'une façon que l'on sentait vraie! Pour un "_ serpent manipulateur et hypocrite qui devrait utiliser sa langue rapeuse pour nettoyer leur fichus cachôts aussi sâles que leurs âmes", _ elle trouvait qu'il était plutôt mignon comme ça, un peu perdu dans son sombre monde. Probablement très différent de tout ce que les autres savaient de lui. N'était-ce pas une vraie chance pour elle de s'en rapprocher? De l'aider?

"Moi c'est en partie à cause de ma famille."

Elle eut le plaisir de voir Edward reposer ses yeux sur elle. Et quels yeux! Vraiment à la fois perturbant et émoustillant de voir chez ce garçon des pupilles semblables à celles de son frère! Bon, ce n'était pas exactement la même couleur, mais si proche! Si particulier.

Sentant son coeur s'accélerer un peu, elle lui sourit tout en triturant ses longues mèches de cheveux en dread et perles multiples, elle sentait qu'elle avait touché quelque chose...Quitte à devoir elle-même se confier, elle aiderait Edward!

"Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu. Il n'a jamais voulu de moi, rien. Même pas lors de ma naissance. Pas un mot, pas une explication, pas un regret. Il est parti en essayant d'emmener mon frère, mais moi il s'en fichait. Même si je suis vraiment heureuse avec ma mère, cet abandon, le fait que Taegan lui aurait convenu, ça me fait mal parfois, comme une douleur sourde. Je sais que ma mère m'aime, tout comme Taegan, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir été indésirée. Que peut-être sans moi, Taegan et ma mère auraient continués d'être heureux avec mon père, que c'est moi la cause de tout cela..."

" Taegan t'as déja dit un truc pareil? Même sous-entendu?"

" Non bien sur! Au contraire, il me certifie que pour rien au monde il ne m'échangerait contre notre père. Surtout qu'il ne l'aime pas. Mais moi je ne le connais pas ce père, et j'aimerai..."

" Vous avez combien de différence avec ton frère?"

"Un petit peu plus d'un an..."

"Alors probablement que lui possède des souvenirs de ton père."

Edward était complètement attentif maintenant, son regard ayant regagné un peu de ce pétillant si vivant, même si Leeloe voyait très bien qu'il avait encore mal quelque part. Elle connaissait si bien les signes de dépression.. Mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle parvenait à l'en sortir peu à peu, peut-être même à en parler plus tard.. Dans quelques minutes ou une autre fois, elle était patiente. Et de toute manière, la c'était lui qui lui faisait du bien au final. Parler était vraiment l'une des meilleurs médicamentation!

"Il ne veut pas en parler. C'est tabou chez nous."

Une petite moue tristounette sur le visage. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé d'en discuter? Combien de fois s'était-elle fait jeter plus ou moins délicatement? Entre mettre sa mère dans une tristesse sans fond et son frère en colère, elle avait préféré depuis longtemps ne plus rien demander, faire comme si elle avait oublié.

Souriant doucement, elle observait la réaction silencieuse d'Edward, se disant que son frère la maudirait de parler ainsi. A lui surtout.

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Edward reprit la parole.

"Chez moi aussi il y a des choses de tabou. Des tas d'ailleurs. Un vrai chateau de cartes. Ma mère entre autres."

D'un pâle sourire, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

"Peut-être un peu comme pour ton frère, je ne supporte pas d'en parler. Ni qu'on m'en parle."

Le jeune homme serrait les poings. Et ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour se calmer. Dès qu'il pensait à sa mère, cette chienne, cette hypocrite et salope qui avait juste couché avec son père pour atteindre sa richesse, il sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour, ses dents se serrer.

"Ma mère n'aimait pas mon père. Pas d'histoire de princesse et de prince charmant. Juste la réalité."

Un sourire amère sur les lèvres, il ne croisait pas le regard bleu de Leeloe, mais cette dernière percevait très bien sa colère refoulée, son effort pour lui en parler. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il le faisait? Se sentir assez en sécurité pour le dévoiler? Même si la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or avait de la peine pour lui, elle était heureuse de son épanchement. Si elle avait osé, elle lui aurait même prit la main pour lui faire partager sa compassion.. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez, et sentait très bien que cela aurait pu tout ficher en l'air. Le jeune homme était beau dans son amertume encolérée, beau comme un dangereux reptile, aussi fier et blessé qu'un dragon... Mieux valait rester à sa place.

"Ma famille est ancienne. Et très riche. Grace à moi, ma mère a gagné une place dans cette famille, et un accès à notre coffre."

Un simple moyen, un objet précieux, un gage pour obtenir l'accès à cette fortune familiale. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un truc sans aspect humain pour cette femelle qui avait séduit son père avant de se faire engrosser au plus vite pour verrouiller son piège.

"Ma grand-mère s'en est rendu compte, elle n'a pas été dupe. Et une fois découverte, cette femme qui se disait mère m'a négocié contre de l'argent. Puis elle est partie, plus personne ne l'a jamais revue."

Comme quoi lui avait hardemment été désiré...Mais de cette façon! N'était-ce pas pire qu'être un incident?

Il s'en sentait vide, sans forces. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais rien que d'en parler... Edward reposa ses yeux sur la petite Gryffondor silencieuse et lui sourit,

"Merci."

"De rien. Merci à toi aussi de m'avoir écoutée."

Whaa! Si en parler ainsi à une quasi inconnue lui faisait autant de bien, c'est qu'il ne devait jamais l'avoir fait avant ou si peu... Un instant la jeune Leeloe imagina le jeune homme, plus jeune, n'ayant jamais personne avec qui en parler, toujours sur la défensive. Elle se sentait fière et au finale un peu méfiante d'avoir été ainsi sa confidente. Mais sa joie de l'avoir aidé l'emporta, balayant un peu plus son propre cafard.

Le silence s'égrainant quelques secondes, Leeloe ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage fin de son compagnon. Il lui fallait trouver une diversion, un sujet de conversation pour ne pas perdre ce moment de complicité...

Son regard se posa sur le carnet de parchemin encore ouvert sur le sol à côté d'Edward, reconnaissant la silhouette d'un personnage en armure avec de longues oreilles.

"Tu dessines?"

Mais à peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, qu'elle sentit ses joues rougir. Mais quelle imbécile !

"Pas uniquement des personnages à poil, effectivement."

Mais le sourire du jeune homme rassura la jeune fille.

"Mais j'aimerais éviter ce sujet si tu veux bien."

Rajouta le jeune homme en lui décochant son plus beau sourire, un brin séducteur tout en refermant son livret.

"Je comprends."

Passant tranquillement une main dans ses cheveux, Edward se sentait mieux, à nouveau lui-même, fils Mc Cowell, serpentard digne de l'être. Et tout ça grâce à cette blondinette, la soeur de Jenkins. Si ce n'était pas cocasse!

"Mais maintenant que j'y pense. Et que je te connais un peu mieux, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, Leeloe."

"Oui, bien sur!"

S'exclama la blondinette, heureuse que sa bourde n'engendre pas une catastrophe.

"J'ai appris qu'il y avait un Journal de Poudlard."

"Oui oui, le Grimoire Fou! J'en suis même la rédactrice en chef! Tu l'as déja lu?"

Ca il le savait qu'elle en était la redac' chef, il l'avait même su très vite avec Mirage. Comme bon nombre d'autres choses. Et le fait de bien s'entendre avec la jeune Jenkins aussi vite..et pas trop mal devait-il avouer l'arrangeait bien.

"Oui, je me suis informé. J'en ai lu quelques uns. Et cela m'interesserait beaucoup."

Leeloe arqua l'un de ses fins sourcils blonds.

"Quoi donc? Les lire? Le prochain devrait sortir d'ici une ou deux semaines. On essait d'en faire deux par mois."

Edward sourit finement.

"Pas tout à fait. J'aimerais faire parti de l'équipe. Vous aider quoi."

"Ah? Et quel poste t'interesserait? Dans le staff? Journaliste? Plannificateur? "

"Journaliste."

"Humm.."

La jeune Leeloe réfléchissait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le Serpentard demander une telle place! Beaucoup des verts et argents considéraient le Grimoire comme un torchon, un sujet de moquerie, une feuille de chou pour les simples d'esprits. Avoir Edward pourrait être utile pour l'image du Journal, les autres Serpentard y réfléchiraient surement à deux fois, voir feraient un effort. La plupart d'entre eux avaient toujours été des moutons. Malgré son avis très tolérants sur les élèves de Salazard, Leeloe ne pouvait qu'admettre ce détail là pour l'avoir tant de fois vu..et subit.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour servir ce poste à Edward sur un plateau d'argent. L'apprécier, le savoir utile niveau image n'en faisait pas pour autant un bon journaliste. Et il était hors de question de faire du favoritisme.

"Je te propose un truc, vu que je ne peux pas t'offrir cash le poste que tu demandes."

"Un test, je présume? Ou une réunion avec le reste de ton équipe?"

"Première option. Je t'ai dis que l'on imprimait le prochain dans 1 à 2 semaines: Et bien proposes nous un article digne de ce nom d'ici là, et s'il vaut le détour, il sera publié et toi accepté."

"Humm...Ca me va, à une condition."

"Hey, je te fais une offre et tu poses des conditions?"

"Bien sûr, toujours s'assurer avant de sauter dans le vide, miss Jenkins!"

Répliqua Edward d'un clin d'oeil.

"J'ai quelques idées de sujets, mais avoir au moins temporairement une certification du Journal mettrait mes sources plus en confiance..."

19h59, couloirs du château.

Un couloir. Puis un autre. Taegan fulminait. Encore un couloir. Et un autre ensuite.

Le regard bouillonnant, le Gryffon enrageait d'aller à cette retenue, la et maintenant. Il aurait eut autre chose de bien plus utile et vitale à faire! Comme faire cracher ses viscère et arracher sa langue de serpent à l'autre vermine violette! Ce petit prétentieux bellâtre de pacotille! Et dire que cela faisait à peine un mois que ce gosse de riche était dans ces murs! Il était temps de s'en remettre et de passer à autre chose! Mais non, Môssieur aux cheveux violets était dans trop de conversations et rumeurs. Et trop souvent dans au gôut de Taegan dans les siennes et celles de Leeloe.

Taegan cripsa le machoire alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la salle d'Arithmantie. La porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir un homme d'une trentaine d'années en robe grise et au visage fin, dont le regard d'un bleu clair dérangeant transperça Taegan dans son élan, le forçant à se calmer un peu.

L'observant au-dessus de ses petites lunettes rondes, l'homme l'apostropha.

"Vous devez etre Taegan?"

°°Nan je me baladais tranquillement et je me suis dit : Tiens ? Mais pourquoi ne pas aller dans cette aile complètement perdue du château pour laisser tout le temps à l'autre pourriture de déshabiller ma sœur du regard ? Nan parce que franchement, je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à foutre. Pas d'entrainement de quidditch pour le prochain match pour rattraper celui que j'ai loupé à cause de votre très cher collègue gras de la tignasse, et le fait que je l'ai déjà rattrapé n'est pas une excuse ! non monsieur !°°

La mâchoire serrée et crispée, le regard du garçon laiçait des éclairs. Parler semblait lui être difficile tant ses esprits et son sang étaient ailleurs. Desserrant les poing, il se contenta d'un seul mot comme toute réponse.

"Oui."

°°Que je le vois seulement s'approcher de Lee..°° Pensa t-il, la tête ailleurs.

_10 min plus tôt, dans la grande salle_.

"Bon, je file."

Kevin haussa un sourcil interogateur, observant tour à tour Taegan, la table encore pleine de desserts, Taegan.

"Retenue."

Lâcha Taegan d'un air mi-fier, mi-agacé.

Un long soupir accueillit cette révélation alors que Kevin se passait les mains sur le front puis dans son abondante tignasse colorée avant d'arborer une mine accablée.

"Donc les points en moins hier, c'était encore toi?"

"Comment ça _encore"? _S'outra le jeune Jenkins d'une façon des plus théatrales.

Kevin croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant.

"Encore comme dans encore une retenue pour Taegan Jenkins. Comme dans encore des points en moins pour les imbécilités de Taegan Jenkins. Comme pour encore.."

"Ah_ encore_ comme ça? Dans ce cas, oui." Le coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau. Et ça va etre e_ncore_ plus de point en moins, si a cette retenue aussi j'arrive _encore_ en retard!"

Taegan attrapa un dernier bout de cake au citron meringué et coulis de citrouille acidulé d'une main, son sac bandoulière de l'autre.

"Et je peux tout de même savoir ce qui t'a valut celle-ci?" Insista Kevin.

"Arithmanchie." Répondit Taegan en enfournant la part de gateau.

"Mais tu n'as pas cette option!"

"En effet."

"Pas possible alors. Tu ne peux pas avoir une retenue dans un cours que tu ne suis pas, Taegan..." Se désespéra le garçon.

"Cherches pas, je suis le meilleur, stoo Kevin. Et cette fois-j'y vais!" Répliqua le Jenkins d'un grand sourire avant de quitter définitivement la table des rouges et or.

D'une bouchée il engoufra la part de tarte tout en zigzaguant entre les élèves se dirigeant vers la grande porte, lorsqu'une tignasse violette attira son regard, quelque peu en retrait. Un immense sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Taegan dévia de sa trajectoire..

"Hey!"

Le Rouge et Or avait malencontreusement bousculé le Serpentard, tout autant qu'il en avait profité pour s'essuyer la main pleine de sucre sur la cape haute qualité de l'autre.

"Mc Cowell, t'oublieras pas de me dédicasser le prochain exemplaire du Magic Sutra des jumeaux, ce sera toujours plus propre que sur les murs du château!"

Alors que des hoquets d'indignations s'élevèrent chez le groupuscule vert er argent, les prunelles pourpres foudroyèrent l'impétueux d'un regard glacial . D'un signe de la main il s'excusa envers ses compagnons de cette gène, avant de répondre d'un ton suave et onctueux au Gryffondor qui s'éloignait déja, heureux de son méfait.

" Désolé Jenkins, mais tu attendra ton tour. J'ai une commande à encrer pour une certaine blonde en premier. Mais après tout vous avez le même nom de famille, je pourrais vous faire une dédicasse commune."

"Quu..?" Bugga le Lion, stoppant son mouvement d'un coup tout en se retournant pour fixer l'autre droit dans les yeux. Mais son air sûr de lui et satisfait ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

Le garçon serra les poings et détourna le regard.

Non il ne donnerai pas à l'autre le plaisir de mordre à l'hameçon. Pestant aussi silencieusement que possible, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard, lui promettant milles morts silencieuses, avant de faire demi-tour et continuer sa route, rageur.

Ce fils de chienne venait clairement de sous-entendre qu'il avait eut quelque chose à faire avec sa soeur! Et qu'il avait l'intention de lui dessiner quelque chose! Et donc de le lui donner, de la voir, d'être proche!

Crispant la mâchoire, le jeune homme se promit de discuter avec Leeloe le soir-même ou de refaire le portrait du bellâtre s'il avait le bonheur de le croiser avant...

"Mr Jenkins? Mr Jenkins? Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneure de rester parmis nous?"

Le gryffondor soupira doucement, s'extirpant de ses souvenirs un peu trop récents .

"Désolé M'sieur, je pensais aux prochaines sélections de Quidditch. Avec ce vent, ça risque d'être infernal.."

Soupirant de façon presque réaliste, il quitta la fenêtre des yeux pour les poser sur l'enseignant. C'était donc lui qui avait la même voix qu'un jeune homme à l'autre bout du miroir de Lee. Fichtre, il avait encore fait n'importe quoi.

"Et bien vous êtes ici avec moi pour les prochaines heures, alors gardez ces histoires de balais pour plus tard, je vous prie."

"Hum." Acquiesça le garçon.

Le professeur attrapa quelques parchemins de son bureau et les tendit au Gryffondor sans se lever de sa chaise.

"Nous allons passer sur les raisons de votre présence ici et le sermon consécutif, je vous pense assez malin pour déja savoir tout cela."

D'un regard lourd de sous-entendus, il fixa le jeune homme avant de continuer, d'une voix presque enjouée.

"Ceci est votre occupation."

"Art de l'Arithmantie. Etude IV. Protocole expérimental, sujet témoin alpha." Lu à haute voix Taegan d'un air dubitatif,

Ce titre lui semblait aussi incompréhensible que le comportement atypique de l'enseignant.

"Vous trouverez dans ces notes des protocoles expérimentaux magiques à mettre en place pour l'un de mes cours. Les différents instruments nécessaires sont au fond de la pièce. Vous noterez précisement les résultats obtenus au centième près sur le dernier parchemin. Il va sans dire que minutie, précision et patience sont indispensables. Vos recommencerez chaque résultat erronné jusqu'à sa bonne obtention."

"Euh..."

"Et vous prendrez garde à l'oscilloscope des flux kharmiques lorsque vous l'utiliserez, la deuxième manivelle est un peu capricieuse."

"Bien."

Taegan hocha la tête tout en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, un peu septique. Ce prof voulait juste qu'il teste de foutues expériences magiques? Si des élèves devaient les utiliser pour étude, être leursource ne devait pas être très complexe.

"Et vous prendrez note que je ferme la salle dans 2h. Il est sous-entendu que vous devrez revenir ici chaque jour jusqu'à finalisation satisfaisante."

"Mais M'sieur!"

S'indigna le Gryffondor avant de fermer la bouche, jetant un regard noir à l'enseignant. Lui qui avait cru un instant que ce bellâtre binoclard était un nouveau genre de prof..Voilà qu'il lui faisait le même coup que les autres! Tss, forcément ces fichues feuilles allaient avoir un truc louche. Pas drôle sinon.

S'installant au dernier rang, il s'assit sur une chaise tout en s'y balançant doucement pour commencer à lire les documents.

¤ Craaaaackk¤

Dans un craquement sinistre, Taegan se retrouva sur le sol, le coccsis douloureux, Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, il se releva doucement.

"Ne vous a-ton jamais dit qu'à force de vous balancer sur votre chaise, vous finiriez par tomber?"

Etrangement le léger sourire en coin du professeur démentait tout accident...

Maugréant, le Gryffondor finit de lire la paperasse tout en restant debout.

"Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mais c'est pas possible! J'en ai marre! Marre marre! Par la salopette trouée de Merlin, ce truc est pas faisable!"

"Calmez-vous Mr Jenkins. Videz votre esprit et concentrez-vous à obtenir un paramètre à la fois pour commencer. Vous verrez que ça ira tout seul ensuite."

°° Tu parles!°° Ragea le garçon. Cela devait faire plus d'une dizaine de fois qu'il s'escrimait à lancer le sortilège A avec tout le panel de conditions requit. Son sort était bon, il visait là où il fallait. Mais non. Pas assez. Pas assez précis. Pas assez courbe. Puissance non conforme. Vitesse différente. Mouvement trop nerveux.

"Qui eut cru que lancer un sortilège était aussi complexe, n'est-ce pas Mr Jenkins?"

Mais alors celui-là... Il devait assurément être Serdy ascendant Serpy, ou le contraire.

Un regard noir pour toute réponse au sourire en coin de ce satané professeur, et Taegan retourna à son occupation. Ce n'était ni un professeur d'une option complètement inutile, ni un sortilège de rien du tout qui allaient le voir échouer. Hors de question.

S'épongeant le front, Taegan soupira doucement, expirant comme l'autre Binoclard le lui avait conseillé tout en se concentrant encore, une nouvelle fois.

Pourtant ça semblait si simple sur le document! Lancer bêtement le sortilège décrit (un truc complètement bidon qui s'écrasait sur le mur dans un gros "sblob" coloré) sur un point précis, à une distance précise, avec une puissance et vitesse précises. C'étaient toutes ces précisions précisément précises qui mettaient le jeune homme en échec. Lui avait toujours été plus instinctif qu'autre chose, et tant que ça marchait...

"La puissance est ce que vous avez le plus de mal à réguler."

La voie de Septima s'éleva, toujours aussi régulière, à mi-chemin entre la leçon et la confidence que l'on fait à un jeune enfant sous son aile.

"Commencez par gérer votre précision. Afin d'avoir un paramètre sur lequel vous appuyer."

D'un mouvement du menton, Taegan soupira.

20h56.

Le front en sueur, un douleur brulante dans le bras et d'autres muscles du dos, Taegan débrancha les cables et magictrodes qui le recouvrait.

"Vous avez bien avancé Mr Jenkins, nous devrions en avoir pour moins de temps que ce que j'avais estimé."

"Super."

Répliqua le garçon dans un souffle, un peu morose. D'un côté, c'était bien une sorte de compliment, non? Mais cela signifiait aussi que cet hurluberlu l'avait déja jugé avant même de le connaitre!

"Et mais..! "

Lâcha un Taegan interloqué alors que tous les ustensils magnético-magiques qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger manuellement venaient de se débrouiller tous seuls.

"Votre retenue consiste à suivre ces protocoles, non pas à jouer la bonne moldue. "

Le Gryffondor remercia l'enseignant d'un sourire un peu dubitatif. La encore il ne savait sur quel pied danser avec cet adulte atypique.

Haussant les épaules, il devança l'homme qui venait de prendre sa sacoche , passant l'encadrement de la porte.

"Ah et Mr Jenkins, vous ne viendrez pas demain. Rendez-vous ici le surlendemain, même heure.

"Ok. "

"Et je vous conseille un sucre de Grenade Piacée pour restaurer votre force magique. Vous en avez beaucoup consommé ce soir et elle se restaure bien plus lentement que ce que l'on croit. Les contacts avec d'autres sorciers proches la restaurerons aussi."

Il se tut un instant, toujours son étrange sourire sur les coins des lèvres que Taegan n'avait pas encore réussit à ranger entre le foutage de gueule, l'amusement, la satisfaction et l'attention.

"A moins qu'écourter votre soirée d'ici une vingtaine de minutes de façon plutôt brutale ne vous séduise, vous feriez mieux d'écouter mon conseil."

Hein? Taegan n'avait pas tout suivit, oui il se sentait complètement HS, d'une fatigue un peu bizzare et que l'appel de son lit se faisait très pressant.. Mais les paroles du professeur semblaient sous entendre une conséquence plus néfaste qu'un bon oreiller. Mais difficile de savoir avec ce prof !

"Je vois à votre visage que cette faiblesse de la magie semble vous être étrangère. Interrogez donc votre soeur à ce sujet prochainement, cela pourrait vous être utile."

Septique et un peu inquiet, Taegan salua l'enseignant avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Il allait vivement suivre le conseil du sucre.. Et des contacts sociaux aussi. Il allait parler à Lee d'ailleurs. De ce cours et de ce prof, cotoyer un type pareil c'est malsain!


End file.
